The caged butterfly
by Mastermindhunter
Summary: A new monster is introduced to the facility. She is anything, but enthusiastic. She came from Ireland, and isn't very happy that people are examining her. Why did she have to be what she is? Will elaborate over time. Rated T for bloody backs
1. Limerick enemy number one

The caged butterfly ch. 1

by

Mastermindhunter

I was honestly terrified out of my mind. What was happening to me? It all started out that morning. I was watching the sheep, and was staring off into the fields. My newsboy cap was hot, as the summer heat was being trapped inside. I walked off to grab some water by a nearby stream. My older stepbrother had ran off to Dublin that morning to drop off our wool harvest. I wanted to go to Dublin for quite some time, but my stepfather said that a girl my age wouldn't be too safe in Dublin. I sighed, and leaned on the tree I was under, with a bit of aggravation. That was the beginning of the nightmare. Pain shot out of my shoulder blades. I thought that a bee had stung them. Was there a bee hive overhead? Nothing. I looked at the trunk. There was nothing but a few damselflies. For some reason, they were my personal favorite insect. I liked them since they were fairly small. Like baby dragonflies. I would have taken time to appreciate them, but my back hurt at the moment. I thought a quick drink of water would make me feel a trifle bit better. I herded the sheep toward the brook, and knelt down, laying my hat next to me. I swept some water up in my cupped hands. I slurped the water up, and took another handfull to cool my face, and head off. It didn't make my back feel any better, but some irish spring water was good for anyone, in my mind. Perhaps the pain would go away later tonight

It had been sunset. My stepbrother had came back from Dublin, and the pain hadn't left my back. In fact it was getting worse. I thought it was getting a bit serious. The pain was excrutiating. Every sweep of my shirt was daggers in the back. The pain was almost enough to make me throw up. Was it a pinched nerve in the exact spot of my shoulder blades on both sides? Probably not. I ran to my room. The mirror was in the closet, with a few old garments from my youth. I grabbed it, and sat it against the wall. When I stared, it looked like my back was hunching or at least growing. Plus there were blood marks, as if there really _were_ daggers in my shoulder blades. I took my shirt off, and was frightened at what I saw.

On my back were two small five inch wings. They didn't have feathers, but looked like wings from a bug. It was transparent, and filmy like. The first thing I thought of was that they were like damselfly wings. They were long yet slenderous, like a damselfly. They were very thick, like it was impossible to puncture. Blood was seeping out from where they were growing from, which was near my shoulder blades. I gasped, and held my shirt over my eyes. I could barely take a second glance. When I lowered my blood spotted shirt, I almost passed out, from the sight. I tried to sit down on the bed. The only thing that I thought was that it felt so much better, now that my wings weren't crushed under my shirt, but what was going on with me? How had I gotten wings anyway. This was so not right. I could feel myself hyperventalating. My red hair was hanging infront of my face long like a curtain hiding my confusion.

"Lucy?" I heard my name being hollared from behind the door. It made me jump. My stepmother had a knack for walking as close as possible, then speaking. It gave me awful shocks out in the fields, when I watched the sheep. "I hear alot of noise coming from your room. Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" I hid my shirt under the bed, and grabbed a mossy green spaghetti strap shirt, and pulled it on.

"No." I lied. It was actually excrutiating pain. The shirt hurt alot. "I'm just . . . uh I saw a spider." I grabbed my long beige trench coat, and ran downstairs. I grabbed my hat, and ran out the door. My mother had tried to stop me.

"Lucy! Where are you running off to? Your brother was making us some ulster fry for dinner. I know it's your favorite food" Food was the last thing on my mind, even though the smell was enticing. I couldn't eat during this sort of crisis, and the last thing I wanted to do was to tell my adopted family. They would think I was a monster. The heat was sweltering in my trenchcoat. I hopped in one of their cars, and drove to the only place that could possibly explain any answers as to what was going on. I drove to Dublin. I took my trenchcoat off, and pulled the back of my shirt up, so that these new . . . I couldn't even think the word. It was too awful to think of. Well I pulled my shirt back up, so they weren't hurting so bad. I thought long and hard at what this could be. Okay so I had . . . wings. What else had insect like wings. It hit me like a snowball.

Fairies have insect wings.

But I wasn't even a fairy. I was a normal human girl. The lights of Dublin were far off in the north east. I drove to the town, not wasting any time. I stared out at the lit road, in the dark shadow of my step mothers car. The library was somewhere around here. I pulled the trenchcoat back up with the crush of confines, and parked on the curb. I ran to the closest stranger I could find. I probably looked like some crazy country girl. A portly police officer was close by. Perfect. He would know where the library was. I stopped him, and asked him. "Please sir. Could you tell me where the library is?" He pointed towards the largest area of the city. I ran that direction, but the police officer grabbed me by the forearm, causing me to stumble a bit.

"I noticed that you are acting a bit flustered lassie, is everything alright little miss?" I nodded my head yes, trying to seem calm. He shrugged and let go. I got back in the car, and drove straight ahead, to notice the biggest library I had ever seen. The city lights illuminated the inside of the car. It said Dublin library on the front. I jogged on in, and saw books everywhere. I ran up to the woman near the counter. She looked like the average kind woman. Her dark grey hair was in a neat bun, and looked pretty thin, and tall. It was alot better than my messy long hair. I was sweating from the running, and the rubbing on my back. Well, it was sort of my fault for not getting a looser shirt. That would have been less painful.

"Hello little miss. What can I help you with?" Her eyes were warm, and caring. She seemed like the kind of woman who would make friends with you, if you came to the library every week.

"Hello, there. Do you know if you have any books on fairytales or mythology on fairies?" I was shaking with the pain searing through my shoulder blades. I could hardly breath evenly. I probably looked like I was in excrutiating pain, or probably had parkinsins. She didn't stare at me the way I had expected her to. She looked through her little tablet flies, rather slowly. It was hard for me to wait. She adjusted the rim of her glasses. Her smile was one of beauty. I would have thought that she was rather pretty as a child. It made me relax, and feel less secretive. I took off my trenchcoat, but didn't turn my back on her. I didn't want to give this woman a heart attack. Finally she brought up a list of fairy books. She led me to the second floor, and held her arm outstretched to the books infront of her. Many were just old timey fairytale stories. I didn't want to read these exactly. "I don't mean to be a nusance, but do you have any that are about just fairies. I mean about like myth stories, or what some lorists say about them. You know what I mean?"

She rubbed her chin, but held a finger up. She changed an isle, and picked up a rather dusty, and frayed edge book. I was a little nervous of picking it up, thinking it would fall apart. "Here we are miss. It's a bit old. It's been here longer than I have." She looked around, and held up her hand to whisper something in my ear. "If I remember correctly, there have been stories that south of here there were fairies that lived in the forest, and sometimes left fairy babies on farm property, just to be raised as humans." I can't remember exactly, but my stepmother said I was found on the porch when they took me in. I rubbed it off, and thanked the woman who gave me the book.

I ran to a table, and flipped through the fluttering pages. It was hard staying focused with the pain of my back. I ran my fingers over my back, and it hurt worse. I felt a sharp jab of pain as they twitched. This was like some horror movie I couldn't turn off. If I felt them correctly, it felt like they were getting to be a full foot already. I ran to table of contents. There was a whole chapter about my own side of Ireland, in the little town of Limerick. I tried to read that part. I could barely focuse on the words

_This is the best area in Ireland for fairy hunting, and is the most famous for being thought to contain the delightful fairies, considering it's lush green feilds, and tall trees, and thick forests of flowers and oak trees. Their residence is in the center of woods, so that few humans ever disturb their grounds. The fairies here are of human size, just a bit shorter than the average human. Their hair is a rather rich red, and their eyes as luscious as grass is green. Skin is very easy to burn, and does not do well in prolonged sunlight. These fairies are very special in aging. They age different from traditional fairies. When they are of right age in their internal biological clock, their teenage hormones cause them to grow their wings as they mature. It is quite different from them baring their wings at birth. It is said that they are forced to go through this phase quite painfully. Once the phase is fully finished, the wings are said to grow as long as over eight feet. The longer they grow, the slower and more agonizing the stretching process becomes._

I thought the words "quite painfully" was an understatement. These bad boys were like broken bones. I knew how broken bones felt, because as a child, I used to hop over creeks, to head to the forests. One time I broken my forearm, and it hurt bad. This was worse than that, but pretty close. But, that meant that I was a living fairy. This was the scariest thing ever. I wasn't supposed to be some crazy mutated abomination. I put the book back, and did the first thing that came to mind. I ran home. I put the book back on the shelf, and thanked the old woman in helping me find the book.

"Keep it." She smiled. I attempted to smile back.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." I put it in the large pocket of my trenchcoat, and was about to throw the trenchcoat over my shoulders. The rain was pouring outside, with a loud clash of thunder warning it's arrival. I heard a loud scream eminating from behind me. It didn't take long to notice that my foot length wings had poked out from my shirt growing out from the sides of the spagetti straps. I looked at her, a brief moment of silence fell onto the walls of the empty library. Finally she pulled her eyes off of me, and grabbed the phone near her counter. I flagged the trenchcoat over my shoulders, and tossed it over my body. I wanted to just go home, and . . . well I didn't really know what to do once I got home, but that's where I was headed. I heard the not so sweet now woman behind me.

"Hello? Get me the U.S. government . . . Hello? Who is this? A Mr. W. R. Monger? I am looking at a monster. A real live monster." I didn't bother listening to her reports. I just wanted to get the heck out of there. I ran into my mothers car, and drove southwest toward my family. I didn't need to be going to America. I knew one thing about Americans, and that was that they experiment. I didn't need to be poked with needles, or have my insides being removed before my eyes, like some sick autopsey project. I wasn't going to let someone split me open like that, so I ran home. Who would follow some girl to the country side? I didn't even do anything to deserve such mutilation. I drove all the way home, getting paranoid everytime a car got remotely close. The rain splattered violently, as lightning zigzagged the skies. My back hurt, so I raised the back of my shirt letting them poke out. I saw pin prick spots of blood on the trench coat, which signaled that it was getting really bad. I wasn't even willing to look at how long they were at the moment.

When I got close to the house, I saw the house lights were on. Every light in the house was glowing. That was a bit weird, that my light was on, but whatever. I lauched the door open, not bothering to look at them, but to stare out at the darkness, that could hold American government people. "Guys. You have to hide me. I think the government is tracking me down. I don't think I have much time. They-"

When I turned around, they were all being inerogated by a man in a suit, and he turned towards me. His eyes grew wide, when my wings gave a painful twitch. I knew that there was only one place that I was left to run to.

The forest.

I ran towards the creek, grabbing my polevault stick, I used to play with. When I reached the edge of the creek I stuck it in the creek, and leaped over the wide deep water. A herd of red deer scurried away, as I ran into thick trees. I manueverd past some rocks, and old stumps. I could hear sirens go off, and people screaming that she, which must have been me, went the way I was currently at. I staterd running further. Maybe it was not the wisest to run outside during a storm, since the footprints were filling with water. I ran further away from my now swarmed with soldiiers home. I finally came to a clearing, with men blocking my every escape. They were frightening, and tall I was in the middle of a tight circle, I looked around staring at the people who were all looking at me.. I felt a sharp pinch on my left shouler. I yanked out whatever was shot at me. It looked like a tiny dart. I felt my gaze rise to the sky overhead. I landed on my back, which hurt beyond anything earlier. I collapsed barely conscious enough to hear the Americans speak.

"Hold your fire men. We got her."

"Ooh Mr. Monger, she doesn't look so good, should we get her airlifted to the facility?"

"I don't know let's take a look at the wings." I felt warm hands on my shoulder, pushing me over to my side. My eyes were in the mudd. Good thing they were closed. I felt my trenchcoat being inched a little lower, then fully off exposing my back. There were a bunch of "whoah"s and "Jeez"s. "Wow! Yikes. Yeah, that's gunna hurt further along." I felt my book weighing the pocket of my trenchcoat.

"Hey, what's that sir?" I felt the book being pulled out of the pocket.

"Hmm well the librarian did say something about her needing vital information on fairies, so maybe she _grew_ into a monster. Yeah let's get her put in a copter, and not airlift her. We're keeping her out of the cold. With wounds like these she could get infected." I felt my body being pulled out of the mudd, and my face wiped. After that was just blackness, and silence.


	2. Irelands gone

The caged butterfly ch. 2

by

Mastermindhunter

I don't remember much about what had happened last night. All I remember was that it was possibly the craziest dream I had ever had. I heard a siren going off, as if there was a fire in the forest or something. I opened my eyes, and felt as if I was sleeping on a comfy new matress. I tried looking out my window, but there was a big problem. Where was my window? Where was my dresser? Where was . . . everything? I looked up, and noticed that the sound was coming from a light overhead. I got up out of the bed I was in. The room was dark, and cold. I wanted to touch the alarm, but I was shocked when I heard the bed behid me make noise. I witnessed it disappear. After that I was a bit scared. Suddenly the room was going downward. It felt strange. I was guessing that this was what an elevator felt like. Being the country girl I am, I had never been in an elevator. I felt the weight slack on me, as I lowered. There was a iron clanking sound as a door opened infront of me. It showed a white room, with a big giant chair, with a humongous table. A regular version of it was right next to the big one. The room was round. I felt the wall shoving me out, into the huge room. It was weird because my back was sore beyond belief.

Why did it hurt? It wasn't until then that I suddenly remembered my dream last night. I had dreampt that I was being chased down, because I grew . . . Oh, no way. I slowly reached behind myself, and slid my hand to my shoulder blade. I felt the the flat silk like wing. It hurt, but I tried to be as careful as possible. I could feel the veins underneath. My veins! Ahh! I looked behind myself, and saw them flap once. I thought that this was twilight zone stuff. I was put in a nice pretty baby blue blouse. It was light weight, and soft. Weirdly enough, the back had holes cut out for my wings to form naturally. I walked out and tried staying calm.

"Hello?" I peeped out. "Is there anybody here? I have a few questions." I heard quiet whispering, barely a whisper. It was all around the room. Well at least there was human in this room. Now if only I could talk to him. He was sure to know what was happening. I sat down on the table trying to gather my thoughts. There wasn't much that I could do at the moment, except sit down. The book that the librarian gave me was laid nicely on the table. Hmm well at least I had something that belonged to me. Apparently they wanted me to read it. What I really wanted to know was who was they, exactly? I saw somebody coming my way. It was walking like a human, but it's body looked big, and it had features of something else. When it got closer, I noticed that it was some kind of fish thing. I was startled when it spoke.

"Hi there. You must be the new kid. Whoah! Your tiny. You might be the shortest thing we have. Well you are just a little bit smaller than Dr. C, but at least your not, you know, micrscopic." I was scared as it got close to the table. I fell backwards running away. I ran to the edge of the room. He stared at me with a raised eyebrow. I have to admit, I wasn't used to seeing a giant swamp like monster. He was completely terrifying. "Wow! You're a jumpy little thing, aren't you?" I tried fumbling backwards as this beast came near. I heard a different voice coming from the other side of the room.

"Oh come on now, Link. You can't expect her to be so understanding of things." A large woman was coming out from a different door, and was quite large. About fifty stories tall, and had snow white hair. She was like a normal human just taller. I was clearly hallucinating, or just in a crazy experimental room. I heard a deep male voice come from the left of me. It was a goopy looking blob like smush of goo. I was flinching as an eye popped out from the center.

"Hi there, Pally!" I was speechless, and could hardly move now. "You are super neat. I like your wings. Very nice color. Ver uhh purplishey. I like it." I noticed his eye was in the direction of my left wing. I touched it with a jolt of pain, and looked back at him. "I see your less jittery now. I like it when people are calm, because when people see us, they're you know, terrified." He waved his hands when he said terrified. I lowered myself to the floor, and curled into a feetal position. The country folk back home would never believe this.

"Umm actually B.O.B., I think she _is_ frightened." I looked behind myself, opposite the form named B.O.B., to find a human like thing with two round dinner plate eyes. It had two entennae on it's head, wore a lab coat and spoke with a heavy english accent. I fumbled away, my wings brushing up against the green swamp like monster, named Link. I felt two massive hands on my shoulders.

"Whoah take it easy little kiddo. There's nothing to worry about. We're very carefull. We promise not to hurt you. Susan's just a bit big." He chuckled. I squirmed away from his grasp, and tried to keep my back up against the wall trying to keep them all in view.

The bug headed human looked at me worried. "Oh dear! The poor girl is scared to death."

I was going to agree, but couldn't find my voice to work properly. I was a bit too scared to speak, I was afraid it would make them attack, or maybe I was just overreacting. "I don't know Doc. I think she just needs reassurance. Maybe I can help her." The large woman looked at me, as if trying to figure me out. "Umm little girl? I was wondering. Can you talk?" I was staring at her holding my hands out with my face turned away. I felt one of her fingers brush up against my hand. I opened my eyes, as her finger filled my hand. I looked at her finger, as she smiled warmly. I attempted to relax and calm down. She looked down at the others. "See? She's fine. She's just never seen monsters before. You can't blame her. She is sort of short."

I attempted to speak. "Umm I've always been this height." Everybody gasped as I spoke. It didn't make me feel any better. It just made me feel like a freak. The Cockroach, who's name was apparently Docter Cockroach, giggled with excitement. Link looked at me smiling with a raised eyebrow. Susan looked at me squinting as if she was confused by my voice. B.O.B.'s mouth was agape widely as if I was out of this world.

I looked at everybody nervously. Did I say something wrong? B.O.B. was the next one to speak. He got uncomfortably close. "Whoah. You talk funny, but I can still understand what you say. Your kind of like Doc. You talk funny and you have insect wings. You're both like funny talking bugs. Is she related to you Doc?" I wanted to grasp onto my lovers shoulders, for him to protect me, but unfortunately he wasn't here. I was so sure my fella, or boyfriend as some would say was worried. He was a farmer, and grew tomatoes. His name was Leon.

Doc rubbed the little area that wasn't covered by his eyes, and sighed. "No, B.O.B. That is an accent. The young lady is Irish."

The one named Link smirked. "Ha it looks like we got a little ginger in our group, now."

He ruffled my hair, and I looked up at my messed up hair, and tried to straighten it out. That's what caused me to suddenly freeze solid. "What?" I squeaked. I couldn't believe it. Ireland was an island, and completely surrounded by water. That means that I was flown out. "What do you mean? I am surely still in Ireland, right?" I looked at Link in the face, my eyes starting to get a bit watery. "right?" I folded my arms over my chest to keep from being nauseated.

He was getting a bit flustered looking. I was starting to fear the worst. I surely wasn't taken by the united States government . . . was I? Link looked at Doc rather uncomfortably. "Uhh Doc. You're better with words than I am. Could you explain things to Ginger, or the redhead, or . . . what is your name exactly?Oh and I would like to know your age too."

"Umm my name is Lucy, and I'm seventeen." I whispered.

"Hmm, well what is your monster name?" Link stared at me listening carefully.

"Monster name?"

"Is there an echoe in here?" Link said. "What I'm asking is how do people recognize you as. Like when you were out in Ireland, what did people say when they saw you coming?"

"Nothing. It's just Lucy."

"LOOOOOOOCY!" B.O.B. drew my name out long. "Hmm I guess that is pretty crazy."

"Well, Lucy, you're right." Susan looked down, disappointed. "We aren't in Ireland at all." I squeezed my eyes shut, and snapped my head to the side. It was too much for my ears to hear. I was not ready to be hearing that I wasn't home. "But, you are in a place that will respect you. We're things that are just like you." She smiled with a glint in her eye. I heard a large door opening. A big butterfly swooped out, and started flying about. "We are monsters." I watched as the large insect landed close to us. For some reason, I wasn't afraid. I had been completely scared out already. I don't think I had any fear left inside of me. I was all scared out. I stared at it, a bit bewildered. Link looked at me, and snickered.

"Oh. Would you like to meet insectosaurus? Don't be shy. Come on." He grabbed my hand, and slowly walked me over to him, and I stared up at it with awe in my eyes. I took a hand, and touched the fur. He or she, whatever it was looked at me, and roared. I somehow didn't mind. It was perhaps because it didn't talk. I attempted to smile, but it went away as soon as I heard a different door open up behind me. It was a man that was flying. He had a jet pack on, and was rather tough looking.

"All right monsters. You know the rules. Back in your cells, while I give the new girl the orientation. Oh and don't overwhelm her. It's my job to do that."

"She?"

Doc or whatever this thing was called by the others nodded. "Yes, B.O.B. we have another rare occourance of being in the presence of another female monster." He looked at me raising an eyebrow. "Not to mention, a scrawny one at that." I can only assume he was insulting my size.

"Oh, please. It has to be a dude. I mean look at his boobies. Come on! Am I the only one that understands?" I looked down, and covered myself embarrased. Maybe B.O.B. wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but then again, not much made sense at the moment. I mean, consider what happened so far. Yesterday I was herding sheep in God's country, and then next, I'm in a prison with things that were on the edge of nightmares.

"Come on little girl. I'll show you around, and get you used to our little cozy corner of the world." I knew that voice. I heard it the night I was taken away from home.


	3. Orientation

The caged butterfly ch. 3

by

Mastermindhunter

I followed him out to the opening of the room, and he told me everything."This is your new home little lady. A long time ago, the government thought that monsters were too much for the normal world to handel, so when we heard that we set this little place up." I looked around at it, and discovered it was quite large. "You see, when you found out you were growing wings, it was pretty scary. Wouldn't you think so?" Yes. I definitely thought it was scary, and so far it had been even more painful. I could feel them growing as he spoke. I didn't say anything though. I just nodded. "Well. People are more scared of you than you are of yourself. I mean, that woman that called me, and told me about you sounded pretty out of it. This place has been here for fifty years, thus . . . " I sort of zoned out, when I looked around. There were people in lab coats. Some would look at me, and write things down. A few stared down at me, and sighed. I heard one whisper behind me. "Poor kid." He shook his head in dissappointment. "Poor, poor, kid." I looked back up at the general.

Nothing would have made me happier if he said yes to the question I was about to ask. "Is there any way to . . . have me change back to a regular person?" He looked back at me as if I hadn't spoken up. I tried to be more clear. "Umm I guess what I'm trying to say is, is there any possible way for there to be a cure for this condition I have?" He sighed and shook his head.

"Honey cake." He stammered. "You never really _were_ a normal girl. You have always had this coming." The way he said it, made it sound like I was being punished for something that wasn't my fault. "It's like asking if you can skip puberty. I aint gunna happen. You were born this way." I didn't like hearing that. "When we found you, you were a real mess. Seriously! Why would you run away from us? Who tries to outrun the U.S. government?"

"I was . . . frightened."

"Well don't be frightened, Honey cake. We're just here to keep you _and_ the people you love safe. As I was saying before, you were messy, thus we got you all cleaned up, and helped you by interviewing your step family. We have written down all your favorite foods, and your favorite music. If we can, well get you a CD player for some nice Celtic flute. Your shirt was really doing a number on your back, so we got all of the clothes in your room modified for your new wings there." Suddenly the floor dropped, and I found the platform go into a different room. I saw the large butterfly thing that I had petted earlier. It landed, and roared at me. Then it showed what I would interpret as a smile. I waved a small wave, and then saw a different cell. It was Link. He smiled, as he did sit ups. I folded my arms over my stomach shyly. I was a bit worried of what would become of me.

"Hey kiddo. As soon as we see each other again, I'm gunna show you some of my moves. Trust me you'll love em. You okay? You look a little down." General Monger waved his fingers horizontally, signaling that he shouldn't bring up my broken hearted disposition. I wanted to just look away, but I kept eye contact. He nodded to Monger, and smiled to me. I attempted a small wave. Next I saw B.O.B. He was juggling two balls, and his eye ball. He then caught the two balls, and his eye slimed into place. He must have been the funny one of them all.

"Nice juggling techniques B.O.B. I could say your pretty clever." General chuckled.

B.O.B. dropped the two red balls and looked confused. "Who said I could juggle. I can't juggle." It was official. B.O.B. was pretty funny. It didn't make me feel any better, though. I still felt scared.

That's when I came to Dr. Cockroaches cell. He was working on a device with legos or something like that. I watched him as I inched along. He darted up, when he saw me going along. His smile was sincere but it was seen mainly through his large eyes. They seemed so expressive. His face dropped when he looked at me. I looked awful. I could feel my facial features being sad. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't. He looked at me, his eyes sad and worried for me. He ran up to the glass, and put his hands on it. "I'm sorry." He whispered. I closed my eyes, and laid my head in my hands. I probably looked pathetic, but I was too busy grieving to care.

I saw Susan next. She was rather quite pretty for such a large woman. I thought she was going to be mean. There weren't very many women back in the country, and the ones that were there weren't the nicest of people. It was rare finding a nice real friend in the country. I especially liked her attempt to make me feel welcomed to this horrible place. She turned around, and smiled. I attempted to smile back, but it was hard to put on a smile when I was completely trapped, and kept as a simple pet. "Trust me. Things will feel better the longer you stay. You just have to trust us." I looked down. I knew she was trying to make me feel better, but the look in all the other people's eyes made me feel a bit hopeless. I felt like things were the worst that they could get. I felt the platform stop, and General Monger land.

He patted me on the back with searing pain jolting down my spine. "Well here is your new cell." The word cell felt so scary, like I had done something very awful. I shouldn't have been surprised though. I felt like this was my personal prison. I felt like a butterfly, just caged. A caged butterfly. It opened up, and ironically all of my things were there. It seemed like the inside of the log cabin back home. It was the exact way I had left my room. There was my old bed, my dresser. The rug I made out of wool. It looked like my old room, granted the logged walls, but I didn't expect them to put logs in it. There was even a fireplace in the spot where my old fireplace was. I could tell, just by looking at it, that it was one hundred percent fake, but I think it had a vent because warmth was eminating from it. I felt my platform slide into my new version of home. "We tried to make it as cozy as you remember. Your parents let us confiscate your stuff, and stick it in here. Hope you enjoy your stay with us." I sat down in my chair that I made myself, knowing that it was my room, but at the same time, it was not. I felt tears running down my face. Monger's face dropped with sympathy. "Oh come on now, Honey Cake. Don't cry. It hurts my knees when you cry. I'm sure you'll make new friends in no time." I closed my eyes feeling my emotional breakdown coming. The doors of the cell were closing vertically.

"Umm, one more thing. The government has changed your name to flutters." He muttered before going out of sight. I slammed my fists on the the door, then looked at my now depressing state of my room. There was one place I wanted to go that I was allowed to, so I ran there at full speed. I landed into my bed, and cried. I'm not so sure how long I cried, but all I remember was that that I cried as hard as I ever had. No more older step brother Shane, no more irish feilds, with stone walls seperating them, no more boyfriend, Leon, no more step parents, no more sheep, no more sky, no more future. The old timey golden clock on my dresser said nine o clock of the evening. Was it seriously nine o clock of the next day at night?

Knocking was eminating from the right side of the cell. There was no door, so there was no knowing who it was, although I was pretty sure who it was. I tried to speak through my tears. "Who is it?" I sobbed going up to the wall.

"It's Susan. Are you alright?" She asked worry and pity in her voice.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

She sighed in her cell, which I was pretty sure had a bunch of giant furiture. "Well, if you take a goodnight's rest, I'll introduce you to the guys, and I can assure you. You'll feel better." She didn't say anything after that. She probably fell asleep. I walked over to my old photo album, and flipped to the page that showed a picture of me and Leon as babies. He was wearing a baby tux, and I wore a white little dress, with a viel on my head. What would happen on the last day of the year? We were supposed to be married on the last day of the year. What would become of him? Would he track me down? Would he go to the Irish police to wonder what happened? I saw the lightbulb overhead dim as I was sure was happening in everyone elses cell. I was never so gratefull in all my life, that I was always used to falling asleep on my stomach. I would have probably been agonized by sleeping on my wings. I laid in my bed, looking at everything, knowing there were no feilds behind the walls. I heard no sheep and their bleating. No soft high pitch cries of lambs. I missed it all so much. I fell into one of the most uncomfortable sleeps I have in a long time.


	4. Breakfast

The caged butterfly ch. 4

by

Mastermindhunter

I woke up early, as if I was still on the farm. I didn't want to go anywhere in my new room. I just stayed curled up in the corner. My arms were folded over my knees, and my face buried in my arms. I felt my eyes feel like they were tired from crying. I saw the door open, and didn't budge or mind getting out. It would just push me out anyway. I stayed frozen without movement, when I felt the wall shove me in. I didn't move, until I saw the others coming out. They watched me from a distance, and made their way over to me cautiously. Susan was nice so I didn't mind her coming so close. I wasn't so frightened of them, but I still wanted to keep my distance. I wasn't supposed to belong here. I wanted so bad to go home. Susan made the others stop, and walked over to me

"I'll talk to her. Maybe I can help her." I was grateful that she stopped them. I wasn't used to them as much as I was used to her. I looked up at her, keeping my mouth in my knees. I wasn't going to move from my crouched down position. She got close, and smiled to me. "Hey Lucy." She laid a massive hand on my knee, and kept her eye contact. "How's your back?" I shrugged slightly. i saw that she saw the shrug. "Yeah, General told me about how it's gunna hurt for a while. While you were knocked out when they caught you, they said that you have to sets of wings." My eyes jolted open. "Yeah I know. They're called forewings and hindwings. if I'm not mistaken, I think I see your hindwings showing up." She handed me a normal sized mirror. I held it up so I could see behind my back. The wings on my back had grown quite big. As of now, they were now two feet. This was really crazy. I inched it lower, and sure enough, there were two that were underneath the forewings, poking from the holes in my shirt. They were about a foot long, and a bit smaller than the forewings. I handed her the mirror back still huddeled up in a ball. "I think they're so pretty. They're like shiny plastic." I looked at them they looked like they were changing colors as you moved your view of them. I thought they looked shimmery.

"Thank you." I whispered. A long tube fell down, and spit things on to the tables that were in the middle of the room.

Susan looked and saw that food was on her table. "Well, that's breakfast. Whenever you're hungry, you come on over, and we can get to know you better." She ran a finger down my head, and walked back to her table. I looked over at the others. They had briefly stopped eating, to take a peek at the newest member of their group.

The one named Link, had a sneer on his face. "Jeez, what a freak." He whispered. I could still hear him, but I pretended not to. Everyone shot a glance in his direction. "What? Look at her. She can barely even look at us. The only one she trusts is Susan, and that's because Susan's too much of a throw pillow. I mean, she's gunna have to get use to us, eventually. It's just she's so slow at it. I think she's pretty weird." I wasn't going to argue with that. In the state I was in, I agreed that I was very strange, and very weird, and most definitely a freak.

Dr. C looked over at me, and darted his glance back at Link. "She's not weird. She's . . . just a little shy." B.O.B. stared in my direction, and then down at the table.

"Yeah. I mean, you were new once, too, right?"

"B.O.B.'s right, Link. I mean, you can't blame her. We have to be patient with her. The child's lost her lifestyle, and her freedom all overnight." I thought of what it was going to be like to never see my step brother Shanes smiling face again. Never to see my herds of sheep. Dr. C looked over at me, sympathetically.

"Well, I'm not going to just sit here and hope she gets used to us. I'm going to greet her." He got up out of his chair, and walked in my direction. I watched him inch his way near me. I kept him in my sight. He smiled assuringly down at me, leaning over. I looked down shamefully. Perhaps I was a bit too shy. He crouched down, and his eyes locked with mine. "Hello." He said sauvly. "I'm here to tell you that we all would love you to join us at the table to enjoy breakfast with us." I looked back at everyone, still a bit nervous. I looked back at the new monster that went out of the way to make me feel welcome. He stood back up, and extended his hand ou to me. "Here" He smiled looking down at my folded hands. I don't know why, but seeing him doing this made me trust him. I carefully wrapped my fingers around his palm, and he helped me up to my feet. I felt safe here for once. He slowly walked me over to the table with the others. I saw a plate of my favorite food sitting on the table. Ulster fry, with a nice cup of tea. He pulled the empty chair out for me, and extended his hand out. I laid my hand in his, and sat down as he pushed it back into the table. Everyone stared at me, as I looked back at them. I stuck my fork into the eggs slowly, and brought it up to my mouth. When I swallowed, I took a sip of tea.

An unexpected smile crept up on my face "My favorite." I whispered. Everyone smiled at me, and Susan looked down at me grinning. She gave a thumbs up to me. I looked up at her, and thumbs up'd her back. "Sorry I was a bit scared at first. I apoligize." I looked down shamefully poking my breakfast. It wasn't until then that I noticed that everybody had a different appetite. Link had a tray of fish. Dr.. C was probably the weirdest, eating garbage. B.O.B. was just eating normal food, but was actually shoving it into himself. Not in his mouth, but actually in himself. Link shrugged in my direction.

"Hey some people are shy. I can understand that it was a little too overwhelming. I'm sorry. I just come on a little strong. Sorry if I seem too cocky. I'm not used to the female monsters." I nodded understanding that. Susan was the only girl here other than me. Susan must have felt a bit lonesome, being the only girl around. The old book from the library was still on the table. Doc quickly scooped it up, and started reading it quickly. "So, Lucy, or flutters, as you're called by the government, what do you do during free time? You know. What are your hobbies?" Would it surprise them too much, if I said that I had no free time, from where I came from?

"Well when you work in the country side, you don't really get much free time. I guess I don't really have any hobbies." Link slowly nodding his head looking at his fish. "Yeah, yeah I know I'm not exactly the funnest girl, but I can still be very friendly." I smiled.

"Oh so you were a workaholic where you come from. That sounds like an interesting hobbie." B.O.B. smiled at me. "Guys, I think I have just found my life long dream hobby. I'm gunna follw in Lucy's footsteps, and be workaholic." He ran over to me, and hugged me carefully. No doubt everyone saw the blush rush to my cheeks. Be it a monster or not, I always had a big rule against people touching me, but technically he wasn't a person, but I didn't mind. I figured that I might as well get used to it. I smiled at him, feeling the coldness of his gelatinous body. It reminded me of silly putty I got from my birthday when I was little. It felt good against my wings. I couldn't help but lean into him, returning the hug. He pulled away, and stared me straight into the eyes. "Alright. You need to give me all the details on how to be a workaholic." I giggled at his goofy personality.

B.O.B. looked at me squinting his eye. "B.O.B. You can only be a workaholic if you have a job, which you don't have." Susan said with a confused smile on her face. I sipped some mork tea. I guess these guys weren't so bad.

Dr. C Looked up from the book that was given to me. "Hmm, well, . . . Music!" Dr. C blurted out. "Everybody has a favorite song. What would you say is _your_ favorite song?" He looked incredibly interested in the answer to that question. Nobody ever asked me what my favorite song was. Not even my old family. It wasn't that I didn't have one, but it just caught me off gaurd. I thought long and hard.

I looked up at the cockroach like man, and told him my all time favorite song. "I would have to say, Perfect Day by Lou Reed." He nodded, and took out a pen and paper.

"Oh, a quiet sensetive gal." Link noticed. I smiled at his nice compliment.

B.O.B. leaned in whispering something into my ear. "For some reason they think you're a guy. I keep telling them,but they won't listen to me." I giggled slowly shaking my head. Why was I afraid of these guys? They didn't seem o bad now. To be honest, they were quite friendly, and each one's personality was unique in it's own way. I resumed eating my breakfast. Dr. C was reading the book, while chowing down on an old tin can. it was official that Doc's food was the weirdest of all the eaters. Link ate his fish quietly, They were completely raw, and looked like they were just caught. I swallowed the last of my tea.

Dr. C looked at me briefly them back at the book. "Umm Lucy. Can I have a talk with you . . . alone?" I looked at the others as if I was sure it was okay. They nodded, and I followed him over the edge of the room. He carried the book with him. "I just read the part about how your . . . species is growing it's wings, and if I'm not mistaken, I read that it hurt . . . alot." I swallowed hard, and nodded. I closed my eyes, trying not to think of the pain. When I thought of the pain, my wings would twitch, which was ten times more painfull. It happened, and I hissed at what happened. He looked at me with with sympathy. Where was he going with this? "Well I think I might be able to remove them." My heart lifted a bit.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Well I'm not completely sure. First I'll have to run a few test, and there's the structural property's. If I can't get rid of them, I'll at least try to get rid of the pain." he smiled. I nodded.

"I understand. Thank you."

"I bring some equipment out tomorrow, and we'll do some things for you, alright?" I nodded. He held his hand out, and I took a deep breath, shaking it.


	5. Time for some operation

The caged butterfly ch. 5

by

Mastermindhunter

I woke up, thinking of what I dreampt about. I was back in Limerick. The feilds were still there, along with the sheep, and home, and the creek. Everything was the way it was supposed to be. I had ran to it as fast as I could. I reached for the doorknob, but that's when that stupid alarm went off. I was a blood pressure away from just ripping it off of the cieling with my bare hands. It made me want to yell at Monger. I gripped the blankets, counting the times it rang, so I would be able to remember, later on. It stopped eventually. I slung my feet over the bed, and stared at the clock. It said five o clock. Apparently he remembered my bed time, and wake time. The closet door was open showing all my favorite casual clothes. My wardrobe was full of my clothes. I painfullly got myself into my purple work shirt. I know it was a little plain, but I didn't need to worry about trying to look nice for anyone. I slipped some old blue jeans on, and looked at myself in the mirror. The stupid curses on my back were still there for the world to not see. I just had to have faith that they would soon come off. I stretched as far as my appendages would reach, the blood rushing to every place my veins would reach. On top of my dresser, there was a box, wrapped in white gift wrapping paper, tied off with a red ribbon. It was sort of large and felt heavy. A note was attached to it.

_dear flutters,_

_In movies, it always seems like the person from another country always wants so bad to be in America. As I have just found out, the people in hollywood were wrong. I understand that you miss Ireland, and I heard about your fiance. You must feel really terrible not seeing him. Hopefully this will make you feel more at home. I looked eveywhere for this, and finally found it. It smelled good to me, and thought it would smell good for you. I got two to see if it would do well when lit. I put the used one in here to see what you thought. Word of advice, Honey cake. I thought the one that was lit, just smelled like burnt wood. Maybe it will smell good to you, or maybe not. I think it smelled nice before I lit it. You be the judge._

_general W. R. Monger._

That seemed very sweet of him. I tore off the wrapping paper, and opened the box to reveal a yankee candel. It was a clover green color, and on the label it showed a bunch of clovers. The label said, **Smell of the Irish mountains. **The color signified that it was made in a different place other than Ireland. Stereotypes. What are you gunna do? I opened it up, and when I smelled it, it really did smell like home, oddly enough. I liked the smell. I found the second one that Monger lit up. It smelled like someone burned a field, and not very appealing. I decided to put my new candel on my dresser. It was next to my clock, and jewelry box. The smell of home intoxicated my new cell. That was a very nice gesture of him.

Suddenly I felt the wall open up to the main room. Link was already sitting at the table, getting ready for breakfast. I sat down with him, smiling at him. I saw a big plate of pancakes set on the table for me. It was this kind of moment that I missed Leon a whole lot. Insectosaurous was out, and I wondered why I never saw him eat.

"Hey, Ginger. How are you today?" He asked slurping a fish into his mouth. I smiled cutting my pancake up. "Whoah your flappers are getting pretty long." They twitched violently. "Oh wow I've never seen them flap before. Cool!" He said. He got up out of the chair, and reached for them. I quickly got up, and backed away. "Whoah, hey! I thought you weren't afraid of me anymore. What's with the running backward?" He looked down a little aggravated. "Oh I get it. You don't like the scary guy of the group. No I understand."

"Oh no. It's not like that at all. I think your a great guy." I smiled at him. hugging him carefully, when I saw him about to return the hug, I stepped backward.

"Then why the back up?" I didn't want to tell him about the pain, but then again someone already did.

"It's because you were about to touch her wings, and they hurt really bad." Susan came out, and walked over to us. I watched her walk over to us. She crossed her legs, and sat down with us on the floor. I smiled up at her.

"Hi Susan." She waved back at me. Link stared at my wings, as if he had been surprised."I'm fine, I guess. Monger gave me a scented candel for my room." I said staring down at my food, lightly smiling. I liked getting aquainted with the monsters. He looked up at me, raising his eyebrows. "Probably just as a welcome to area 51 present." He slowly nodded his head. I knew I was way too quiet for his liking of conversation. Guys enjoyed talking about themselves, so maybe I could steer the conversation his way. "So you look good today, Link lifting some wights?" I brought those up, because I remember seeing weights in his tank when I passed over it during orientation. He stared up at me smiling widely showing his jagged teeth.

"You noticed? I have been doing a few sit ups." I liked making him feel like he could relate with me in simple conversation. I looked up at insecto, still wondering about his eating habits.

B.O.B. came out of his cell, up to me and said his hellos. "Hey Lucy. I like your shirt. It looks very simple." I smiled to him, and he slimed over to the table, casually. The table was missing the book from yesterday. What happened to it? We waited for Doc to come out. His cell was open, and he was holding a mediacal bag, a pen, and a large clipboard. The bag had a bold red cross on the front. A stethescope was around his neck. He waved in my direction. I waved back, hoping that this would go alright. The sooner my wings were off the better, but then again doctors made me nervous. I could still trust him, though, right?

He sat down, and I saw him take something out of his bag. It was the book. Link looked confused, like he missed something. Uhh doctor. What's with the medical supplies?"

Doc looked in my direction. "Did Lucy not tell any of you?" I shook my head. He sat his supplies next to him on the floor. "Well we are going to take a look at her back, and see what we can do. I took the book, and did a bit of reasearch on you, Lucy." I reached for the book. He had little tabs in the book. I opened the book at the tabs, and took a look. It showed a picture of a profile fairy. It said the fully developed female fairy with full wings. The wings looked long,but then again, eight feet was supposed to be long. "It's not one hundred percent accurate with the effects of wing growth, but then again who would ever expect that there was a real live fairy?" I put the book down, and looked at the tube lower for doc's breakfast. He scooped up a torn tire, and munch it down. Ick! "To be honest, there is no scientific explanation for you. I think you are the first magical monster we've had." After breakfast we got ready for the exam.

B.O.B. finally understood what was going on, after I explained what doc was doing with his bag. "What? Why would get rid of your wings? They are so pretty, like bug wings." He looked sad, and I didn't want him to feel bad for me. I touched his hand, and smiled.

"Aww come on now B.O.B.! I want them gone. They hurt really bad, and I doubt that anybody else really likes them. If anyone in the real world knew about them, I would be considered a total freak. Don't you think that getting rid of them would make me happier? Trust me. I really do want them gone." He looked at me sad, and sighed.

"Can I at least say goodbye?" I looked a bit confused. Did I hear him right? "I mean, I even gave them names. I like them so much, I thought they deserved their own names." That seemed rather strange, but I would let him say goodbye to my wings. I turned my back to him, and rolled my eyes. "Goodbye Lucy. I guess Lucy wants to remove you. I'll miss you also Lucy." He whimpered a little. "Goodbye." I looked at him, and smiled, with an eyebrow raised. "What? I named them after you. They belong to you, so I thought of you when I named them. I'll miss them." He sighed. I chuckled.

"Well I won't! I can't wait to get rid of them. They ruined my life."

Link looked at me, and shook his head. "Well, you know I wouldn't try to raise your hopes up. For all we know, they could be a vital part of the body."

Susan shrugged a bit. "I don't know. They might be able to come off, properly. We just have to hope."

Doc got a table ready for me. "Well I would agree with Link. I don't know if I can get rid of them. I just think you'll have to live with them your whole life. I put a mirror up, so you can see what's going on the whole time." I looked down, trying to be optimistic, but still taking doc's knowledge serious. He patted the table, which meant I could sit down. I took a deep breath, and I sat on top of it. I could feel myself getting nervous. I felt my body go cold. He grabbed a thermometer. I grabbed it, and stuck it under my tounge. "Are you nervous?" I nodded my head. I felt the hot blush comng up in my face. "Well since your from the country, I understand that the doctors is a very frightening place. Just imagine that your home in Ireland" It was true . The doctors often gave me the creeps. I heard a high pitched beep. He pulled it out, and read what the numbers said. "Uh-huh ninety eight point six. perfect." Next was a blood pressure test, and and a few looks at my throat. "Well you look fairly fine. All I need now is to look at those wings, and see what we can do." He told me to lay on the table with my stomach on the table. I did as told, and waited for the tests. I looked at myself in the mirror. The wings had grown a bit overnight.

He put on two medical gloves, and it made me jump when I heard them snap. "Alright now to start on your back." All of a sudden I heard a crazy meniacal laugh. I looked at him shocked when I heard it. He quickly opened his eyes wide at me. I saw a faint blush spread across his cheeks, as he covered his mouth. "Sorry, dear. I like to think of myself as a mad scientist." I started hyperventalating, and grabbed the sides of the table, shakingly. When he saw me getting ready to get up, he pushed the middle of my back down. "Please be calm, Lucy. I won't experiment on you, or anything like that. I'm just going to take a peek at your back." I looked at the others. Susan nodded towards me, assuring that I was safe. B.O.B. was watching me, probably expecting me to pass out. Link walked up to me, and held his hand out.

"Would it make you feel better, if I held your hand." He asked. "You just squeeze if it hurts, okay?"

I smiled, and took a light grip. "I guess it helps."

"Trust me. I've gone through enough people who need comfort from doc's crazy experiments." Insectsaurous gave a low pitched bellow. "Insecto's right. It seems like you had alot of things ahead of you back at home. Would you like to explain a bit about home?"

I knew he wouldn't think my old future would sound very interesting, since it had to do with being married. "Eh, maybe when I'm not laying on an operating table." He nodded snickering. I felt my shrit being lifted up in the back, and my bra strap being undone. Even the strap hurt, when I felt them brush on my wings. I squeezed Link's hand tightly when it hurt them.

"That hurt her, Doc."

His large eyes darted open, when he heard Link's statement. "Really, just simple brush of fabric? Wow! It must be more painful than I thought! Alright. I'll begin in a minute, but first, I'll need something from my kit." He dashed over to his bag, and rumaged through it.

B.O.B. looked at me sadly. "Aww your back hurts? That stinks. Hey! Maybe I can give you a nice back rub." I was getting worried as he slid over near me, his jelly hands were close when he stood over me. I heard a slight whimper come from my mouth, as he got close. Everybody shouted "NO!" Susan grabbed B.O.B. quickly, and pulled him away from the area.

"NO, B.O.B.!" He looked confusingly at Susan. "That's not really the best idea, B.O.B. I think it would kind of hurt Lucy. Maybe you could help by . . . umm . . . grabbing Lucy her tea." She pointed to the little cup of tea on the table, that I had yet to finish. He grabbed it up.

"Are you sure that getting her tea is helping?" Everybody said yes. B.O.B. shrugged. "Okay I guess if everyone says so, then I guess it helps." He took the puny cup in his hands. "I just wonder if Lucy's gunna visit us when she gets her life back. I mean, she'll be back to normal, in her home, but we'll still be here only, you know, without her." He stared into the tea, thinking of me leaving. "I doubt that the government would even let her come and visit us." I looked at the rim of the table. I had never thought of it that way. If I had my wings removed, then that meant that I would have to leave. I wouldn't be able to see any of them ever again. No more Link, no more B.O.B., no more Susan, no more insectosaurous, no more Doc. I thought that it would mean never seeing them again. I looked at everyone's facial expressions. They looked miserable to let me go. Did they really care about me? B.O.B. was looking down like he was blown away. "Whoah I was so out of it, I forgot what I was supposed to be doing." He looked in his massive hands at the tea. "Oh hey, look tea! Gosh I'm thirsty." I one sip he guzzled my tea down.

Doc came back with a wide paintbrush, and a bucket of something. "Well, I think if I can give Lucy her origonal life back, it'll be worth it." He smiled down to me. I attempted a smile back, but felt so selfish for wanting to return home. "Alright I made this compound last night. I wouldn't suggest standing up with this on. It's a powerful anisthetic gel. It's supposed to numb all the pain, so maybe it will feel better." He dipped the paintbrush in the goo, and got ready to aply it to my wings. "Alright, Lucy. I need you to put your hand on the small dip of your back. That way the shoulder blade can protrude." When I did so, the shoulder blad really stuck up, and my wing rose up by reflex. Everyone "ooh'd" and "ahh'd". I stared, and they did look pretty tall when they were straight up and down.

"Will it hurt, putting it on?" Link questioned. I hoped not.

"Only briefly, but don't worry. It will feel better after a while." he dipped the brush into the bucket. The sticky gel coated my wing. It started burning at first, but then felt fine. I started feeling nothing at all. It felt so much better now. He grabbed a tape measure, and held it at my wings tip, then pulled it down to the shoulder blade. The tape brushed against my wings, but didn't hurt at all. "Alright. three feet two inches for the forewings, and two feet and eight inches for the hind wings. Alright now let's check them for what's underneath them. You can pull your hands back up to where your comfortable now." I did as told, and sure enough, the wings lowered down. That's when I felt two hands on my back. He would feel around my back, then some stuff down, then he feel, then write some more. The only thing I could think of was the relief. I couldn't believe that the pain was actually gone. It was the best I have felt in days.

"Wow. Judging by the feel of your back, I can tell that you are a working country girl." I took it as a compliment. I was proud of my hard farm work. "Alright I'm about to touch your wings. Are you ready? I nodded my head in readyness. The sooner he got this over with, the better. I felt his fingers press onto the rim of my wing. There felt like there was something lining my wing that he was feeling. As I looked in the mirror, he pushed it out a bit. He let out a heavy sigh, and wrote down some things in his notebook. The sigh didn't make me feel too good. I saw him lay a hand on my back. "My dear . . . I have some terrible news."

"What is it?" I asked, not happy by the way he said it.

He grabbed my hand, and trailed it over to my left forewing. "Do you feel this long part of your wing?" I nodded. "Well I have to let you know that that is not a muscle, but actually an anterior spinal artery. It's gone from the spinal cord, all the way to your wings. If I were to remove your wings, your whole spinal cord could rupture, ending in paralysis." I looked down to the floor. I wanted to be optimistic, but I knew from the start that it couldn't be done. Eveyone sort of stayed quiet for a long time. I couldn't cry, since I already knew it wasn't going to happen. Doc laid his gloved hand in mine. I closed my eyes, understanding that I was doomed from when I was born. I was going to stay here for the rest of my life. He handed me a towel, and I covered my self with it. I grabbed my shirt, and bra, and headed back to my cell. When I returned, Doc cleaned my wings off, and I sat at the table, feeling a bit let down, but I still understood that Doc tried to help me. I smiled to everyone, letting them know I was going to be alright.


	6. The pain is back

The caged butterfly ch. 6

by

Mastermindhunter

After the gel came off, my wings, Doc made a pain killing pill. I swore that there was no pain I could feel. The rest of the evening, we spent with each other. B.O.B. and I tossed a red ball back and forth. When he swallowed it, I could feel wet blue goo on it, when he spit it out at me. I knew that it would be something that I would get used to. Link and I played some go fish. He was winning, until I noticed that he was using insectosaurous to cheat. I didn't blame insecto, though. He was probably trained to cheat. After that totally unfair game, I played with insecto, and petted him. He was so soft, and cute. I could have sworn that he was like a little puppy. Some time later, I asked to be picked up by Susan, and put on the table, so we could talk. I asked how she got so big. Apparently it happened on her wedding day. She told me about where she came from, and a bit about her life before the mutation happened. I asked Link about his beginning. He told me that he was thawed from the ice, and how he went back to his beach. B.O.B. told me a bit about how he came from a tomatoe, and ranch topping. That was probably rather the weirdest of them all. Link told me about insecto's story, and that made everyone known, except Doc's of course.

"What about Doc? Does he have a story?" Doc looked in my direction. His antenna were low down, and his eyes showed a bit of pain. I looked up at him in the eye. He was the shortest person, yet taller than I was. I wished I was as tall as he was. He looked down, and sat down in his usuall chair. "What's wrong Doc?" I got closer to his face, tring to find out what was wrong. He looked at my wings, then at me.

"I"m sorry. It's just . . . I felt like I could have done more." I crossed my arms, and looked at him in the face.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. You did plenty. I'm sort of glad. I know you did all that you could." I looked around the room. Everyone sort of stared at me in a concerned kind of way. "Well it's true. Life doesn't seem very fair . . . but I still have you all." They all smiled at me, and gave me a group hug. When they pulled away, they looked at my wings. I took a peek. I felt a surge of pain. What was going on? I thought I took a pain killer. It hurt, still. I leaned in doc's coat, to supress my urge to want to rip off my wings. I took a peek, and not only were they growing longer, but there were deep colors in them. When they moved, The light seem to reflect off of them. On the floor, the light shone through them like stain glass windows. "Ouch Jeez! They hurt worse than ever! Why do they hurt?" I screamed. I coud barely breath. They were driving me crazy. I was getting dizzy, so I dropped to the floor on my knees. What the heck just happened. After the jolt of pain, it sort of eased.

Susan picked me up, and I laid in her hand. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

I tried standing up. "I think I am, now. I don't know what just happened." I looked behind myself. They had grown a simple inch, but they grew quick. It was like they got a quick shoot up. I knew that was a little off, but maybe the book could explain.

"I saw the whole thing, Ginger. You're wings just sort of grew an inch in, like fifty seconds. Are you alright? You aren't gunna pass out are you?" I liked the fact that Link called me Ginger. It was a thing that a few people back home did. I don't know why the world decided to call redheads ginger, but it made me feel better.

The room seemed to be filled with confusion. "I don't know. If that happens again, I just might." Susan handed me her tiny mirror. I took a look, and they had a bit of blood coming out of the wounds that were there before. They had reopened. It seemed so brief, but the after pain was pretty rough. It had said somewhere in the book that the growing process would slow down over time, and become even more painful. it didn't say anything about agonizing spurts.

Doc sighed, and opened the book up. It was hard to believe that an old mythology book was all I could go on. "Umm Susan. Could you bring her down here, for a moment? I want to see what just happened." I was lowered down to the floor, and placed next to Doc. He looked at my wings, and took a magnifying glass to the roots. "Oh dear. It seems that they are starting to spurt. This is the most painfull moment of the entire growing procedure." Doc ran over to his room, and Link looked at me, and let out an akward breath. Doc returned scurrying across the floor with a large pharmacy bottle. "Here take one of these. I kept them for when you would need them, but it seems like you need them sooner than I thought. They are consistency moderaters. I made them myself." He started laughing a bit proudly, then stopped when nobody laughed along with him. His entennea slumpt, and he sighed. "Never mind. Just open your mouth and take this. It will make the pain go away, and hopefully speed this up a little." He was being so nice helping me through this ordeal. Perhaps I would invite him to my wedding if ever I miraculously got out of here.

"Thank you doctor." I took the pill from his hands, and gawked at it. It was bigger than the size of a human eyeball. It was way too big, and he expected me to swallow this sucker whole? He looked at me smiling as if he was expecting me to swallow it easily. I looked at the boys,and Susan. Susan could tell it was not going to be easy for me. Even with her large stature the pill seemed big. Insecto got his eye close to me. His pupil towering above my own body. I looked at it, with a bit of hesitation. Link was staring at it his eyes big as if he thought it was big too. B.O.B. didn't seem to think it was that big. he looked at it normally, but then again, he never had to swallow things down a throat. I reluctantly got it near my mouth. I opened wide, but then all of sudden, I smelled the odor, and it was enough to make me sick.

"Oh my god. Not to be overlly dramatic, but I'd rather go through the agony, than swallow this awful thing." I said putting it back in his hand. He slapped it back in my hand, and looked at me with a look of order.

His face got stern, but not angry. "Listen. I'm not going to sit back and watch you go through the pain. Take it, please. I'm asking with a gentleman's please. Just take it." I looked at it, with a sneer.

A huff escaped my mouth. "Alright. I'll try." I put it in my mouth, but the size felt bigger in my mouth. I clenched it betweeen my teeth. "I'm sorry Doc. I can't do this. It's huge." I wined. "Not only does it not fit my throat, but it stinks." I held it up to Link. He took a whiff. His face looked like it would fall off from the stink.

"WOW! That smells . . . " Doc shook his head no, and Link saw it. He changed his mind in a flash. "Uhh it smells . . . great, like . . . cookies." I sneered at him. He shrugged innocently smiling.

I sneered. "Liar." my eyes drifted to the unreasonable Doc. "Doc have you smelled this pill? It's awful!" He grabbed it from me, and was headed towards my mouth with it. I pursed my lips, looking away. Suddenly I felt the same surge pulse through my back. Throbbing was all over my back. I groaned, and thought that my wings were about to fall off. How could other fairies endure this nonesense? I slumpt onto Doc's chest. My back hurt, but it was either the pill or the pain. I chose the pain.

"Now do you understand why I need to give this to you? Now please. Stop being so stubborn, and open up." I was pulled away from him, and if he wouldn't stop, then I had no choice. I opened my mouth. He put it in my mouth. The taste forced me to spit it out. I hated acting like such a brat. It was embarrasing infront of the other monsters. He huffed and grabbed another out of the bottle, but he didn't get it close to my mouth. "Link grab her by the shoulders." I felt his large hands on my shoulders. I couldn't believe they were going to forcefeed this to me. I was getting a bit bothered. "I will get this in you. Whether you want me to or not. Susan hand me her juice."

"Oh, Link! Let me go! I can't believe this!" I said struggling

"Open your mouth" He snapped

"Mmm-mm!" I hummed loudly through tight lips.

Doc looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Fine if you don't to take this pill, then I won't make you." He sighed. "After all, they are your load to carry. If you don't want to be force fed a pill, I won't make you do something you choose not to do." He smiled warmly at me.

I couldn't believe it. He wasn't going to make me? I felt a bit selfish for making him make a medicine just for me, but thankful that I didn't take his horrid pill. "Are you serious, Doc?" He nodded with his smile warm and understanding. "Oh thank you. You are so sweet. You have no idea how much this means to elch!" I had my mouth shoved open, and the pill was shoved into my mouth. Juice was soon accompanied with it all in one swift movement. I then felt two hands over my mouth. Doc stared at me straight in the face.

"You have no idea how sorry I am for this, but it will help you. It's for your own good. Swallow." He looked like he was honestly sorry. I took a big gulp trying to force down the monsterous pill. I felt it go down the whole way. I brushed down my throat. Doc was rubbing my throat, probably so it would get stuck. I closed my eyes, nodding. It was finally gone. I opened my mouth. He looked in, and smiled. "There now." He chuckled. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Everyody started laughing glad it was all over. I rolled my eyes.

"Is it possible to break your throat?" I grumbled. I grabbed my juice, thankfull it was all over. I took a sip. It hurt when I swallowed. I think it ripped a second throat for me.

"Not exactly, but don't worry. It'll get better when you're taking them more often. I'm perscribing one in the morning and one in the evening." I spit my juice out, not believig what I heard.


	7. What it was like back home

The caged butterfly ch. 7

by

Mastermindhunter

I was sitting at the table, while everyone watched me eat carefully. I stared at everyone else. B.O.B. was staring at me like he was waiting for something. Link had scooted back, as if I was going to tackle him in a minute. For some reason I really wanted to. Doc sat there smiling at me. I finally got sick of everyone staring at me. I picked up my book, and pretended to read a few paragraphs. I looked up at Susan, and she was staring at me all the same. Insecto got close to me, and nuzzled against me. I smiled and scratched his fur, carefully. I like Insecto. What a loving butterfly. I lowered the book, and saw that the room was still staring at me. I finally asked my question "What's everybody looking at?"

B.O.B. was the brave one. "Well, Doc said you were going to go crazy. I'm just waiting to see when it happens." My stare swapped from B.O.B. over to Doc. His face got a bit red, and he looked at me, his eyed turning wide. I stared at him confused.

Link interviened. "Umm what B.O.B. meant to say was that you might be getting emotional later."

Doc nodded. "They're correct, Lucy. The pill that you swallowed has been evening out your spurts. It keeps the wings growing with consistency, and excelleration. There is a catch though." I was quiet which signaled him to continue. "Well, to keep your hormonal triggers in check I had to administer a big level of estrogen into those pills. As a side effect this might cause you to get a bit emotional when you don't mean to. I had told them to be kind to you, and not over fluster you." I had thought about it, and that meant that at any time, I might just start getting angry, or just start crying. Sometimes hormones could also create great happiness, but mostly it caused misery. I didn't like crying infront of people, so I just stayed quiet. That's probably why I wanted to hit Link from nowhere.

Susan reached down and pulled my chin up, and looked in my eyes. "You know. You have yet to tell us anything about your life back home. Maybe you could tell us a bit about Ireland. I bet it was a great place." I guess there was no harm in telling them about home.

"Are you really wanting to hear about my home?" They all nodded, and leaned in. Insecto laid down close to me, and stayed still so he or she would be petted. I smiled, stroking the fur, and tried to think of where to begin. "Umm alright. Let's see. I grew up in a village called Limerick. I lived in a special spot called the golden vale."

"What's a golden vale?" Link asked.

"Well the golden Vale is a very beautiful place in Ireland. It's where most of the farmers go. It's got beautiful fields, and luscious forests. There are rolling pasture lands as far as the eyes can see. It's got excellent view of the Galtee mountains. Most say that it's Ireland Haven of beauty and Tranquility." I closed my eyes, remembering the beautiful world I had lived in before. I could smell the air. See the mountains, and remember the sound of the pan flutes. I opened my eyes to continue. "Anyway, my step parents had found me in a sheet on their front porch. I never knew my real parents, which I guess were . . . " I pointed behind my back. "Fairies I guess. As soon as I could be able to hold a staff, my step mother put me out in the field to watch the sheep. I don't think they ever knew I was a fairy."

B.O.B. smiled confidently. "Well I think that if they knew, they would still love you very much." I lightl laid my head on his side. I knew that if I laid to forcefully that I would be scooped up into his body, and I didn't want that. "Think about it. If they knew you had wings, they would probably love to have you around the house. You could fix things that were in high places." It made me briefly wonder what was going on back home. What were my parents thinking right now. Were they ashamed of me? Did they find me scary? Did they ever want to see me again? Were they worried at all? I tried to not think about it. They were the safe ones after all.

"I would like to think so. But anyway, I was home schooled my whole life. In the country in Ireland, barely anyone goes to public schools anymore. I was always plenty quiet child, and kept to myself. I never was one for wanting so much. I had everything I wanted." I thought I might as well tell them about how my wings grew out. "Of course until these." They leaned closer knowing that they were about to hear my monster story. "I was out watching the sheep one day and I leaned against a tree. There was pain in my back, and I went in the house to check it out. I saw these growing, and I was frightened. The pain was awful, and I was scared. I ran to the woods, until Monger got me." The whole room was quiet. "So, here I am." I laid my head down on the table. I felt miserable.

Doc looked over at Link. Nodding, which I guess meant that it was the pills doing this to me. I looked up at them. "I love my family so much. They deserve so much better than me. I hate myself for these stupid wings. I'm so ashamed of myself for being their daughter." I felt my numbed back being rubbed. It felt good, but didn't make me any happier.

"Lucy." Doc whispered. "You are a marvelous daughter." He said with sorrowed eyes.

"No, I'm not." I said looking at him. I then glanced at the table, in shame. "It feels so impossible. It makes me feel like such an utter failure, and dishonerable person. It's so embarrasing"

Link leaned across the table, and stared me in the eye. "No it's not." He sputtered. "Ye-So you grew wings instead of staying normal. Things like this just happen sometimes. It's not your fault at all."

"You have two sets of wings growing onto your back, and nobody around you is going through the same pain. That's alot of stress on anybody. You just need a little bit of help with them." B.O.B. explained to me with a smile. "The others know what I went I went through when I grew my wings." He breathed. They all looked at him, aggrivated. He looked at them, and leaned closer to me. "I think they're still mad at me about when I was having mood swings."

"That's what I hate about myself. Other teenage girls don't have to go through this or need any help. Other girls grow normally into their lives. All I do is grow weird and have to be taken away. It's a shame how I have to go through this." I said. I then looked up at Susan. "But you know what's even worse? My weakness. You all went through it so easily, and I can barely handle it. I wish I was strong like you all. You all are so much stronger than I ever hope to be."

Susan shook her head disagreeing with me. "That's totally untrue, Lucy. You have no idea. When I was first put into this facility I thought I was going to go totally insane in a few days, and I was almost out of my mind when the first month was over. Sometimes I'm afraid that Il'll go insane again." She said brushing my hair back.

Doc grabbed my face between his hands, so I would look at him. "When I was just starting out here, it was so uterly frightening being here in the facility, I was secretly using my time in my cell to cry." He said trying to make me understand. When I looked into his eyes, I felt tears leak from my eyes. I couldn't help it, so I let them fall. I knew they were from the medicine, but it was like I wanted to get this off my chest. He let go of my face, and I buried my face in my hands, being embarrased infront of the others. I hated crying, but nothing made me feel more at ease

"Why didn't you all ever tell that it was so tough? I thought I was the only one with the problem. Why couldn't you tell me?" I sobbed. I laid my head down on the table.

Link put a hand on my cheek, and frowned. "Aww Ginger. Nobody wants to admit how frightening it is being a monster. It feels like we are more scared of ourselves than the world is, huh? It's such a heavy pressure, but nobody want's to admit that."

B.O.B. sighed and looked down. "I guess that it's what we are always told to do. We never wanted to tell each other, so we just decided to just keep it all in."

I looked at him upset. "But we shouldn't." I said leaning into him. "We should tell each other this stuff." I said laying my head down. I could hardly believe that they wouldn't tell each other.

Susan picked me up, and smiled. "It help telling friends your problems huh?" I sniffed and nodded.

Later that night, I opened my candle, and sat in my room. It felt nice sitting in a room not having to worry about getting the sheep into the barn or the threat of foxes. I wondered who was taking care of the herd at the time. Most likely my brother. I had gotten out of the shower, after having to ask to go to it, and was all snug in a nightgown. My wings didn't agree with the warm water. They looked alot better though. They were nice and clean. They had reached five feet. That pill had really helped. Warmth surrounded my body. Hot water might not have been best, but it helped with relaxing. My long red hair was like a curtain of red down my back. It felt good to brush my hair like a normal person. Thinking about earlier when I broke down, it made me feel embarrased of myself. I wasn't one to cry over things.

There was a faint knocking at the back of my room. It was the side that opened up into the main large room. I reached for my robe, and hung it over my night gown. There was a button that Monger put into my cell to open it on my own, though I rarely needed to use it. I wondered who it would be. "Hello . . . Susan?" I figured it was Susan coming to talk to me, but it wasn't. I opened it up, and it was the last person I had expected.

"Not exactly." My gaze had risen up to look at Doc. "Hello, there. I'm just here to give you your pills." He chuckled as if he was nervous.

"Oh . . . " I replied taking the pills in my hand. I looked at the label. It said it was for me specifically. It looked like a normal pharmacudical bottle. "Thank you." I smiled up to him. He smiled back warmly, and I invited him in. He handed me a bottle of water, and I forcefully swallowed the giant pill. He rubbed my neck to help it go down. It was horrible, but I managed. I knew I would get a sore throat in the morning. I sat at my vanity, brushing my hair. "So what do you think? This is what my old room looked like when I lived back in Limerick." He stared around smiling. I told him he could sit on my bed if he wanted to. He took a spot at the edge

"It's very nice." He said with a faint smile. I shrugged. "I'm sorry you sort of broke down out there. It's my fault. The estrogen just-" I stopped him with a hushed sound.

I put the brush back in the vanities drawer. "It's alright. I was just a little bummed, and felt a bit homesick. I think it was because of . . . " His entennea perked up a bit, and his eyes focused on me in the mirror. I didn't think it would be wise to tell him about my fiance. It was a bit too embarrasing to bring up.

"Because of . . . " He rolled his hand signaling me to continue.

What the heck? "Well, when I was in Limerick, . . . I was engaged." His face lit up with surprise. His entennea perked up, and his jaw dropped. I smiled thinking about it. His face was utter disbelief.

I thought he was going to go into shock. "You? You were- let me get this straight. You are seventeen years of age right?" I smiled nodding. He looked to the side as if he didn't understand something. "And at that age you were engaged?" He asked as if I had somehow done something that was not meant to be. I walked over to the bed, and sat down next to him. Even sitting down, he was taller than I was. "That is unbelievable! You are seventeen, and barely had enough experiences. Wouldn't you want to go out and date more people before you chose?" I looked down rather embarrased. "What's the matter, dear?"

I bit my bottom lip, very embarrasingly. "Umm . . . It wasn't really my choice." He stared at me with a raised eyebrow. "We were in an . . . " I knew this was a big secret to keep, and my mother didn't like me telling people who weren't family. "arranged marriage." My face felt hot in an instant.

"Oh dear! So you were never allowed to go out with anybody else?" I shook my head still blushing. "You poor thing having to let someone make that decision before you can even walk." He wrapped his arms around me, and lacing them on my shoulder that wasn't facing him. I looked up at him, and smirked, showing it wasn't necesarily that bad. "I'm sorry. It's just that I don't believe anyone should be made to marry someone they don't think is right." I cleared my throat, and looked at his hands wrapped around me. "Sorry Lucy." He blushed darker than I did. "Wait. Now that you aren't in Limerick, you can marry whomever you want to." He said cheerfull.

I stared up into his eyes, knowing he was totally seeing a different picture of what I was seing. "Oh! You don't get it do you Doc?" He looked at me innocently. I stood up grabbing my water. "I like Leon. I really do. He was one of the only men around, this is true, but he really was meant for me." I shrugged a bit trying to tell the truth. "Yes it's true I have only met him a few times in my life, but I feel like whenever I go over, he really looks like the kind of man that can raise great fields, and take great care of himself." I said taking a sip. He thought I was just trying to sound optimistic. He gave me a look that seemed like he wanted to ask if I was kidding, which I wasn't. "You know, he is a wonderful young man. One that any young girl could hope to marry. I think it would have been great with him being a father."

" A FATHER?" He hollared. "Listen, Lucy. You are thinking things way too far! You're seventeen, and not ready to be raising children! That's something someone at your age shouldn't worry about" I looked over at my bed and sat next to him trying to shed some light on the place where I was from.

"Doc." I said trying to make things clear. " You have to see things from my perspective. Nobody in my family has ever been single for more than eighteen years. I don't want to be single at age nineteen. I really do want to have children as well. A wedding and a family aren't so much to ask for, are they?" I said taking a deep breath then letting it out. I plopped down on my bed horizontally. "That's the tradition of my family. Nobody has been single, and nobody has lived without children of their own." I drug my hand down my face. "But now it seems like that dream will never come true." I guess now I knew how Romeo and Juliet had felt.

Doc had pulled me up, and stared at me in my eyes. "You know, just because something is a long generation tradition, doesn't mean it's always the right thing to do. I don't honestly think that you would have to be married and have children to be happy." I looked down, thinking of what he just said. I smiled, and gave him a hug. He was a sweet cockroah man thing, I would have to admit.

"Well you don't have to worry, because it won't happen, now." I said as I reached for my water.

He looked around a bit flustered like. "You do realize there are men here in the facility who would be great men to fall in love with." He said. I couldn't imagine falling in love with any of the scientists here in the facility. It seemed a bit strange.

"Oh really? And how exactly do I support a child here? I have no job and now no money." I said shrugging a bit childlessly. He patted me on my eased of pain back.

"The facility would pay for everything. The wedding, the children, the essentials. True you would still have to live here, but it wouldn't be that bad would it?" I smiled at his smarts. Monger did say he was the most intelligent man in the world.

"You are so sweet to think of my happiness. I think you are a great guy." I looked down, and stared at the floor. "Umm it might seem a bit rude, but it _is_ time for us to head to bed, and I did take my pill, so . . . umm." I was a bit tired, and didn't think that Monger would like me staying up longer than needed.

Doc suddenly looked surprised that he had stayed with me so long. "Oh you're right. My apoligies. I should head on out. Sorry to keep you up, Lucy. Good night." He smiled. He had ran into the wall by accident, and shook his head. He blushed a bit, and smiled chuckling to himself. I had closed the door, and jumped into bed. I thought about what he said. I know that it sounded weird, but it was tradition. I couldn't be the only person in the family to live at nineteen single. It was simply unheard of. But, technically they weren't my real family, and I no longer lived in Ireland. Why would I date someone here in the facility? Who would make a great lover? Leon was a fabulous choice. I was picked out by his parents specially for him. Could it have been a wrong choice? No I was perfect for him and he was going to be perfect for me . . . right? How could I marry him though? He was not allowed to see me now, and I was no longer able to see anybody. I had to think of somebody to marry. But what if Doc was right? What _if_ I didn't have to marry to be happy?


	8. Anger is out

The caged butterly ch. 8

by

Mastermindhunter

I woke up early the next morning. A loud yawn coming from my breath. I was so tired, I wanted to head back to sleep, but this was the moment I needed. I opened the wall heading to the main room. Susan and the boys were fast asleep. Perfect! I silently tiptoed around the room. The dark walls being illuminated with a small morning glow of the coming sun. It was enough to see where I was going. The cold floor was freezing on my feet, and my shoulders cool against the bare tempurature of the room. I ran over to the door for Monger. I had no idea how to open it, but there had to be _some_ way. Doors were meant to be opened, right? I figured there was no way, until I saw there was a small hole underneath. That was the ticket.

I slid my hand in it, and worked on getting it open. I finally got it partially open. Now I just had to get my other hand in. Great. I pushed apart with all my might. It wasn't easy at all. I felt like I was pushing two iron bars apart. When I got them far enough apart, I slid my leg in, and shoved my foot against one side, and my shoulder against the other. I knew I needed to get my wings in there. I slid my shoulders around and quickly jumped out into the main area of the area 51 staff room. The doors closed as swiftly as I had time to jump. If I had just let go I surely would have been crushed. The room was as big as it had been on the day of orientation. It looked less scary when everything was darker. Most would panick seeing a kid with wings in her nightgown, so I worked as fast as I could.

Where was the room? It had to be here somewhere. Anywhere. I looked along the walls, hoping it would be close. I jumped along the wall until I found the room. Mess hall. Yay! I opened the door haphazardly once again, and fell to the floor. When I got back up, I rumaged through the foods. Everybody's was there. Susans food was a large tank like thing. It held some weird looking pudding like food. Link's was a large fancy aquarium. Inside were the types of fish he usually ate. Dr. Cockroaches food was in the corner. Inside was trash of course. I saw some old tea bags, which must have been used for my usual morning tea. B.O.B.'s was mostly meat foods, such a ham, and hotdogs. I had finally found what I was looking for. My food area. It was like a normal refrigerator. I looked in the cuboards. Yes! A teabag. Quickly I grabbed it, and stuffed it in my pocket. On the other side of the room was the faucet, and a tea pot. This was what I needed. I warmed the water as hot as it could get. With a dip, the tea was forming.

Suddenly I heard a swift open of the doors behind me. Apparently it was somebody who was able to open the doors, without having to manualy open them. The man was in a lab coat, and not very happy looking to see me. He stared at me for a second. I sat there knowing I was in big trouble now. He stood there, momentarily startled to see me. As soon as the shock was worn off, he ran off without a word. In an instant, the doors boomed to a close. I knew I was in trouble, and that somebody would get here long before I had the chance to escape back into my room. I heard the doors open back up, and revealed Monger. He was looking slightly surprised to see me.

"Flutters? Honey cake, how did you get in here?" I pointed at the door.

"With difficulty." I smiled nervously. He looked at me, and was surprised at how simple my answer was.

He ran his hand through his buzzed hair. "Well, would you mind telling me what it is your doing in the cullinary area of the facility?" I nervously shook my head no. He looked behind me, and looked like he wasn't surprised. I miserably nodded at it.

"It's true. Yes I'm in here to make myself tea. You see, when you live with boundaries, doesn't it seem fair to have a need to push them?" I said swirling the concotion around in the cup.

He got closer to where he wasn't across the room, and got his voice quieter. "Listen here Honey cake, I understand that you angry at us in the facility. Being a monster really does stink, and what has happened to you is unlike what most have ever gone through, and I will help you live out your life in comfort, and all that I ask is for you not to sneak out of your room when you can. I would have made you some tea. All you had to do is ask for it in the morning."

I sighed, and made an angry face. "Why the sudden interest in manners, and courtesy, General Monger? I mean, I don't remember you asking for my permission, or saying please when you brought me here to area 51." I grabbed the cup of tea, and took a sip. I know I was sensitive, and sweet, but I understood when I deserved the freedom. He looked at me, and accepted my challenge.

He got closer, and looked at me in the eye "You know what? This arguement is over. You are going back to the room, and that's final." He said grabbing my arm, and dragging me back.

"I want to stay here!" I mummbled planting my feet. I wretched my arm out of his grip.

"No! You are a monster!" He said grabbing my arm. he squeezed my arm tighter than I hoped, and it hurt.

"NOT AS MUCH AS YOU ARE!" I shouted cltching my arm back. He stared at me, with a look of both shock and anger. I could hardly believe I said that, but kept my face angry. My accent grew heavy, something that happened when I got angry. "Here's the difference between you and me, Monger." I snarled. "I can't change being a monster." I whispered.

His face got angry, and he smiled wickedly. "No you surely can't." He smirked. He grabbed a long headband, and wrapped it around his head. I got uneasy

He stared at me getting ready for something. I felt scared. His was like a predator stare. "What's with the look?" I asked cautiously. He crouched, and then pounced at me. In one swift sweep, he picked me up, and slung me over his shoulder. I responded with a slight yelp. I was outraged when I taken out of the room. All of the staff members were staring. "What are you doing? Have you lost your mind?" I shouted embarrased in front of everyone. He had a content smile on his face. It was then that I realised he was carrying me back to the main room. It was a long walk back, so I was even more humiliated, as everyone watched. "What is going on with you! I'M HARDLY EVEN DRESSED!" I shouted. My shyness wasn't being helped by hollaring. I felt my cheeks burning over, as he carried me over his shoulder like a bag.

"You know I could put you down." He laughed as I was being carried.

"Then put me down, now!" I slammed my fist against his back. It was very inaffective for such a large military general.

"First you need to say a certain word to make me put you down, like perhaps "please", maybe?" He joked. This was not funny at all.

"I wan't you to put me down this instant!" I blurted out once the doors opened up to the main room. The other monsters were watching me, with wide eyes, including Susan. I was feeling my anger rise when I saw that Insecto was starting to look sort of flustered and scared. I could hardley believe that everybody saw me in my nightgown.

"Say please!" He shouted in a fatherly tone.

"I will not ask you to put me down. Let me go!"

"Why does someone who seems so amazingly kind and gentle have trouble just saying the easiest word. It's so simple, even I can say it." He started chanting the word please over and over again. The boys looked at me like I had suddenly lost my mind. Dr. Cockroach whispered something I was unable to hear over Monger's please chants. It was probably something about how this was a result of the medicine. Link nodded, and held his hand over his mouth in sheer embarrasement. B.O.B. was giggling, but trying to keep it in. Susan stared at me with a look of shock. Monger was still saying please reapeatedly. I had to stop him

"Please put me down, please let me go, PLEASE STOP!" He stopped in his tracks, and lifted me up away from himself. He pinned my elbows against my body, and stared at me in the face. His cruel smirk on his face. I was angry beyond belief. I had finally got my anger out in one big explosion. "Please let me go to the bathroom. Please let me out of my room. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" I spat in is face. He looked like he finally figured it out. "That's the chaos I have to go through. To beg for the simplest of freedoms." I turned towards the others, who I knew suffered for the same. "To beg for everything." I switched back to him. "Do you have any idea how awful that feels?" I leaned closer to him, staring at him straight in the eyes. "I wake up every morning, waiting for the door to open, and when I see that hatch come down to give me my tea, I get angry. I imagine how marvelous it would be, how unbareably wonderful it would be if I could make that tea all by myself." In one sigh I tried to calm myself. "Back then," I whimpered. "I didn't ask for anyone to make my tea. There was no please. I could do as much as I wanted." I looked to the floor as he put me down. I one akward feeling, he gave me a wierd father like hug.

"Honey cake." He whispered. "I am so sorry." He hugged me closer. I felt like I could just hurl at any moment. "Could you forgive me?" He pulled away with a look of pity for me. "please?" I nodded, without a word. He walked away, and out of the room. The boys and Susan walked up to me.

"Way to go, Ginger. You had totally got Monger just now." he luaghed. I shrugged.

"I could say the same, Lucy. You told him what for." Doc nudged me in the shoulder. I looked, and it was noon. The lunch came down as usual. I sat there feeling like I had actually made some difference, and that he now somewhat understood. Well it at least helped me feel better. I took my large pill, and ate with the monsters in silence.


	9. Doc's risk

The caged butterly ch. 9

by

Mastermindhunter

**Doc's point of view**

I had never been so scared in my life. The time was six thirty in the morning. Lucy had started waking up later, getting used to our sleep schedule. Still I had only a limited amount of time. I had hoped that my heart rate could be controlled, but it couldn't. I tried to calm my thoughts. Yesterday Lucy had lashed out at Monger, so lord knew what those pills could do to her if she had woken up now, and found me in her sleeping quarters. I clutched the bouquet close to my body. I tiptoed over to her vanity, and laid the vase down on it, and dipped the bouquet inside. I knew that I would pay dearly for this if I were to be discovered.

I wanted to run out safely, but I had stopped, and stared at her. She was so beautiful. I walked over to the young Irish girl. Her red hair, like a tapestry of scarlet strings. It was definitley the thickest hair I had ever seen. Her large green eyes were closed hiding their beauty. If you weren't any wiser you would have thought she was an angel fallen from heaven. Her wings were long and extended past the bed. She was to pretty to be in an arranged marriage. I laid the little note card next to the flowers. I opened the wall, and ran out, before anyone could catch me. I had only hoped that her attitude toward the flowers would be a happy one. I wanted to lean over to kiss her, but I stopped myself. It wasn't fair to her, or to Leon. I wished I could just do something.

**Lucy's point of view**

I woke up early and tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail. I yawned, and looked around my room yo see if there was something I could do. I picked up my old books, and read some fun chapters from my old books. They were fun to read, when I couldn't sleep back at home. I looked around the room. Something was a bit different. What could it possibly be? Something felt new. I looked at my vanity, and sitting there, stood a big shiny red vase holding about a dozen flowers. Each one was a different type, but all were white, which ironically enough was my favorite color of flowers. There were star gazer lillies, lillies of the valley daisies, daffodils, and even roses. They were beautiful, and amazing. A small white card was leaning against the vase. What it said surprised me.

_Dearest Lucy,_

_You might not know where this gift came from, and might never know at all, but you will understand what it means. I understand very well that you were engaged before you came to the facility here, but please accept this gift, knowing that there is somebody looking out for you, and wants you to be so happy. I understand if you don't feel the same way. I will always be with you, wherever you go, even if you don't know it._

_Love your secret admirer_

I could hardly believe it. I had a secret admirer somewhere in the facility. This was unbelievable. I stared at the gift. This made me happy, but not happy at the same time. I loved the flowers. It was nice, and of couse every girl loves to be loved. But How could I honestly accept these. They were gifts from somebody who cared about me very deeply. How could you just accept flowers, when you were not to accept the person? I wondered who had sent them? Was it one of the monsters? It couldn't be . . . could it? No they were much older than me. I walked out, to the room, with the bouquet in hand. Everyone was in the room. They smiled at me and waved slightly. Susan smiled down at me, and looked in my hands. "Hey there Lucy. Whatcha got there?"

I looked at the gift left for me. "I'm not so sure. I think it's a gift from someone." I looked back up to her. "It claims to be from a secret admirer." I looked at them all. They all smiled, except B.O.B. He looked a bit confused

"Wait a sec. Didn't you say that you were engaged yesterday? You said you were engaged to a guy named Leon." He was right I did tell them that I was engaged.

That when I thought of weighing the options. "I know, and the secret admirer claimed that he understood that. He claimed to know yet . . . he insisted that I keep his gift." I looked at them guiltily. "But how could I be so cruel as to keep a gift, without even retrning the favor. I want to give them back, but I don't even know who they came from." Well it was true, but that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy my gift. I smiled at assortment of beautiful floral plants, and smelled them deeply. "Well, I barely know Leon at all. I've only met him a few times in my life, and this person who sent me these flowers says he has deep feelings. If I don't get out by the end of the year, and don't marry as planned, this secret admirer might be the one I'll settle with." I could hardly believe that someone had eccepted me as I was now. I smiled widely at the others, when they smiled back. There was not a single sad look. "I mean, who would honestly accept me as I am now? Leon would fit over me as I am now. This person has taken my wings into account, and still has feelings for me."

"So, are you saying that this young gentleman who gave you the bouquet might be the one?" Dr. Cockroach said sounding excited. I understand why. He was pretty distressed when he learned that I was in an arranged marriage.

"That might be what I'm saying. I mean, I'm still saying that I am engaged, but I can't stay alone forever right? I have to move on sometime." I blushed.

Insecto roared a loud roar of excitement. He was apparently very happy about somebody falling in love with me. Susan squealed excitedly. She picked me up in her hands, and twirled me around, while she pranced about. She put me back down, while I tried getting my footing, with a smile still on my face. Link cheered a hardy "YES!" he ran up to me, and launched me in the air. "I can't believe it, kiddo!" He hollared. B.O.B. ran up to me, and hugged me closely. He smiled, as he grabbed me by my hips, and spun me around. I cheered happily, and giggled.

"This is amazing. You are going to married to someone here in area 51! If I could I would cry tears of joy." He was just as happy as everybody else. I looked over at Dr. Cockroach. He may have been sitting down, but he looked more happy than everyone else.

He walked over to me, and smiled. His hand rested on my shoulder. "I am so proud of you, Lucy. You have learned to move on and accept your new life." He sniffed as a tear glided down his face. Okay all I had to say was that he was overeacting a bit, but who was I to ruin his happy mood. I gave him a soft smile, and knew he was very caring for my happiness.

"I know you are proud of my decision." I was happy that I decided to resort to the next person, if I was trapped here forever, but still would I never see home? I decided not to think of home, and enjoy my flowers. I sat down, and put my flowers on the table. We sat there and ate our breakfast. Doc opened . Link slurped up a fish, and glanced over at me.

He picked up another fish, and snapped it in half. "So kiddo. Who do you think sent the flowers to you?" He said finishing the rest of the fish.

"Indeed. I would love to know who sent them to you." Doc laced his fingers, and laid his chin upon them.

Link raised an eyebrow, and stared at him. He opened his mouth, as if he were going to say something. He closed his mouth, and looked back at me smiling. "Yeah. Do you know of anyone that could have given them to you?" He smiled.

I thought hard, and couldn't think of anybody. "I . . . don't really know. Perhaps it was someone I have yet to meet." I smiled at them, and then I thought with fear. "What if they're from someone awful? What if they are from someone who is just trying to play a joke?" Link and B.O.B. stared t each other, then smiled.

Susan picked me up, and smiled warmly. "Well Lucy. You just need to have faith that they are true feelings." I snickered, and nodded.

"You're right." I smiled. "Hey! I just noticed something." Everyone stared at me. "I don't think my wings hurt any longer!" I smiled excitedly. I touched them, and they could feel the touch, but the pain was gone. Doc ran to his room, and returned with a tape measure. He stretched it very far, and smiled with excitement.

"I can hardly believe it! Lucy! They are done forming!" He backed up to stare at them. "And if I may say so, they look absolutely beautiful!" Susan gave me a large mirror, to look at them. Everyone was right. They were beautiful. The colors were spectacular. Red's, and blues, and yellows. The colors seemed to blend together. I looked at them all, and smiled at my wings. I closed my eyes, and attempted to flap them. They didn't hurt at all, now. The wind gusted around them all. I could hardly believe it. The colors on the floor glistened through my beatiful wings. Perhaps it was worth the pain, to result in such precious wings. The monsters all took their turns touching my full grown wings.

**Doc's point of view**

The room was a bit quiet. B.O.B. and Link, were playing cards. Susan was listening to the radio. Lucy was laying her head against Insecto, looking through a heavy green book. Insecto was fast asleep, and I understood it was getting close to night time. I wanted to see what it was she was doing, so I scurried over to see. When she saw me coming, she pulled her head phones off, and look up at me, she stood up, and was still shorter than I was. The book said she would most likely stay this short, but it didn't seem to bother her, which made me happy.

"Hello, Doc." She smiled impishly. I smiled back at her. How could such a young girl seem so beautiful?

"Hello." I giggled. She closed her book, and stared at me in the eyes. Her green emerald eyes bore into my soul. "I was wondering what you were doing over here. May I join you?" I asked kindly. She patted the floor next to her. I smiled, and sat next to her. She reopened her book, and looked through it. It was only until then, that I realised it was a photo album. She pull the headphones out of the cd player. A violin, and flute song played through the speakers. I had imagined that it was Irish music. "Wow this music is so lovely! What is the name of this song?

She smiled lazily. "It's called, Blood of Cuchulainn. It's a very well known song in Ireland." She opened her book, and the first picture was a picture of a beautiful field that was seperated by walls made of stones. I large Celtic cross was standing proud on the field. it was amazing.

"What is that?" I said with bright eys.

She looked back with a faint blush on her cheeks. "That's the golden Vale." She ran her hand over the page, as if she could be teleported right to that very spot. "That's home." She whispered. The next page showed a picture of a wooden log cabin. It was quite impressive, and there stood a family. It consisted of Lucy without her wings, and three brunette people that looked nothing like her. Their hair was a dark brown, while hers was like red flames. She was also shorter than the others. "This is my family . . . well step family." She laughed. I smiled at the people that raised such a beautiful person. What it must be like to have raised a fairy without even knowing. Her family looked very traditional. In the background I saw many sheep in their fields. The next page showed a picture of a church. It showed Lucy smiling widely. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress, and she looked happy, and excited. Next to her stood a boy in brown overalls, and boots. He wore a beige shirt, with a green hat that you saw alot of in pictures from the 1900's with Irish immigrants. He had no smile, but stood there, with his arms crossed. He did not look happy at all, but rather impatient. A small stubble of a triangle beard was on his chin.

"Who is that?" I pointed at him with disgust written on my face. I was hoping it wasn't who I thought it was

She looked at it and grinned at the picture. "Oh! he is my fiance, Leon. The one I told you about." She put her hand over her heart. I had thought correctly. He didn't look nice at all. I snarled at his sight. She laid a palm on my cheek. "Please don't think him awful. He is quite a strong man. He cares much for his work, and when we were engaged, he was very protective of me." I sighed, and turned the page as soon as possible. I really didn't want to look at his face. It caused my eyes great discomfort. The next picture showed Lucy holding a wet lamb, and a sheep laying in the grass. The lamb was wrapped in cloth. I smiled at the picture. It was one of pure life. I had never seen Lucy holding a lamb, or seen her do what she had done her whole life.

"Wow. You helped a sheep deliver it's baby?" She nodded, and yawned. "That is the most bravest thing I have ever seen anybody do." I hugged her closely. She was smiling, but slightly. I layed a hand on her shoulder. "My dear, you are falling asleep." I smiled to her.

"No I'm not sleepy." She layed up against Insectosaurus dozing off. THe room was empty, granted the three of us.

I smiled, and leaned closer. "Yes you are." I whispered.

"No I'm not." She huddled up, and fell fast asleep on Insecto. I grinned, and picked up her photo album. I ran it over to her room. Next I ran over to Lucy. Insecto tried nudging her. I stopped him.

"No, no Insecto. I'll carry her to her room." I picked up her slender body. She was so light. Most likely, it was from her genetics. She had to be, in order to fly. I could hardly wait for her to start flying. I had not noticed, but I forgot to feed her the growth pill, but she had not complained about her wings, and they were no longer spurting. When I looked they had reached their expected length they looked to be exactly eight feet. She was so beautiful. I could hardly stand it. I wanted to tell her it was me, but what would she say? I was far older than she was. She could never fall in love with me. I walked all the way across the room, and opened her door. I had laid her in her bed, and covered her up. I wanted so badly to kiss her, but it wasn't fair to her or Leon. With a sigh I turned around.

Link stood there, scaring me. His arms were crossed, and he stared at me with a sneer. "Doc. What are you donig?" I looked at him getting nervous.

"Oh I was just putting Lucy in her bed. She looked pretty tired."

He stared at her, then back at me. "Uhh huh." She said squinting at me.

"Yes, well no need to dilly dally. I'm off to bed." I smiled heading to my room.


	10. Good news

The caged butterly ch. 10

by

Mastermindhunter

Mr. President was flustered. After all it was not a problem in America, but one in Ireland. That only made it harder to take care of, and took more time to get taken care of. He paced the floor of the situation room. "Well we have a bad epidemic of mysterious kidnappings. We have no answer, and I won't be remembered as the president who was in office, when Irish farmers were dissappering, so I need an answer, and I need one now." He drank his late' angrilly, and eyed his advisors.

As if on cue, Monger walked into the room, and his gaze shot from everyone in the room, straight to the president. "Mr. President. I have a perfect idea, and plan on how to stop the dissappearances." Monger vaulted himself down to the room. "As you are no doubt aware, I have the team of monsters, that helped stop the alien invasion." Mr. President nodded sitting down. "Well I have found someone who knows that forest like the back of her hand." Suddenly a video of Lucy's capture showed up. "Say hello to the newest monster in our collection. Flutters." It showed a red headed teenage girl, with two wings protruding from her back. It was thundering and raining heavily. She was swiftly glancing all around her at the soldiers, and scared out of her wits. A furry red dart was shot at her sholder. When she plucked it out, she slowly and fluidly collapsed." When the clip showed her bloody back, prominent with wings, Mr President shrieked a high pitched scream. He eventually regained his composure, and sat straight.

"Uhh . . . sorry General . . . continue." He said deeply.

"Umm right. Anyway, this young lady is an authentic fairy. This results in her having large eight foot wings, being completely nimble, and able to outrun any normal human being." He got closer to the president, and explained. "Mr. President. I'm not going to sugar coat this. We as Americans are by tradition used to helping people. These dissappearings are on the rise, and are obviously caused by the forest. This fairy gal has been living with these woods as part of her family property. If anyone knows their way through these woods, it's her." He squinted his eyes. "I say we send her in with the monsters, and she guides them through, rescueing the farmers, the women, and children bringing them back home." He said with confidence.

The president looked down, and thought it over. "Alright. That sounds perfect. General I say we go forward with this idea. Let's get those farmers back home."

**Lucy's point of view**

With a loud bang I woke up from my bed. It was a loud banging noise, and was not very glamourous. I thought I would have been woken up by the alarm, but I was wrong. I thought that if I ignored the knocking long enough, it would just stop. It didn't, so I got up. I was far too tired to brush my hair, or to change my clothes, and it seemed that whoever knocking was just as impatient as I was tired, so whoever it was , was going to see me in my nightgown. I had thought for a while, and hadn't remembered walking into my room, or heading to my bed. I had noticed that I was in my clothes from yesterday. A simple red shirt with baggy jeans. My shoes and socks were removed, so I could sleep comfortably. How had I gotten into my bed? I heard a voice on the other side of the wall. "Lucy! Lucy, wake up! It's me Doctor Cockroach! I have some great news!" He shouted. I opened the wall up, and stared at him blankly through half asleep eyes. He looked at me smiling, as if he had brought Leon straight to the facility or something like that. One could only dream, until one was woken up.

"What could it possibly be, Doc? I was dreaming of home." I slumpt against the wall on the side. A yawn eminated, widely, signalling me ready to hear an excuse, so I could fall back to sleep. "I'm not dressed, and my hair isn't brushed." I said lamely. Any other time I would have blushed, but Doc didn't seem to be bothered, and I was very tired.

"I know, but don't worry. I'll help you." He grabbed a green emerald sleevless shirt, and capri pants. He then pulled out some socks, a pair of underwear, a bra, and my shoes. I held my arms out, as he put them in my hands. He grabbed my hair brush, and ran out. He saw me as I leaned on the wall ready to fall back to sleep. "Here I'll just help you out here." He said as he put the brush on top of my stack of clothes. "Up we go." He said happily. In one swift sweep, I was lifted up and carried out. I was about to ask what was so important as to where I had to be lifted out and carried over to the main room. Monger was out in a four wheeler. He had driven it out to the main room. I had noticed Doc was running very fast, and had an excited smile on his face. The others were out as well. I must have been the last to awaken.

Doc had put me down on my feet, as I held my clothes close. He looked down at me smiling warmly. I looked at Monger half asleep. "What's going on Monger? I should be sleeping!" I rubbed my eyes pathetically. The monsters stared at me as I stared back at them. It obviously had to do with me. Monger had pounced out of the four wheeler, and grinned at me.

He put both of his heavy hands on my shoulders. "Honey cake. You will not believe this." He said smiling a father like smile. "Remember when we picked you up from Ireland?"

I squinted at him rather childishly. "Honestly? You have to ask me? How could I forget?" He looked at me with a sigh. His smile had not dissappeared.

"Well, we need your help, monsters. As soon as we picked up Flutters, here," He slung an arm around my shoulders, resting his elbow on my wings. "We have had reports coming in from all over Limerick. The reports are coming from the forest where we picked up you, honey cake. There have been reports that local farmers are disappearing from their homes. They all live on the outskirts of the forest."

I gasped, and felt sick to my stomach. "Oh! How could you see that as good news Doc?" I stared at him angrily. He held his hands up defensively, looking worried at me. "One of the people lost could be someone in my family."

Monger sighed. "Well, that's why I came here. We don't know who exactly has gone missing, but whoever it is causing the disappearances, sure as heck aint no animal. We're sending you all out to the Golden Vale in Limerick to find those people and bring them home to their families." My eyes got wide, and I couldn't breath for a moment.

I looked at Monger, and breathed in. "Does this mean?"

He smiled widely at me, and nodded. "Yep. That's right. You're going home, Lucy." I had felt like I had suddenly been ripped out of my body, and shoved back in for a moment. Link took in a deep breath, and exhaled, happy that he was going to be able to get out. All I remember is my hairbrush clattering to the floor along with the rest of my clothes. It had felt like an eternity since I had seen home, though I knew it wasn't that long ago.

Susan breathed a breath of "Finally it feels like forever since we got out." I never knew I would get the chance to see the sky again. Never to hear the birds, or hear the bleat of sheep, never to smell the weat fields, or feel the sun on my skin. Doc gave me a hug, so could have broken my own hypnotized gaze. When he hugged me, a weak smile formed on my lips. It felt as if I was dreaming. Everything ran through my head Leon, mom, dad, step brother Shane, the fields, damselflies. Not to mention that the Limerick farmers festival was close. It was a dream come true.

"Is it true?" I looked at Monger, and smiled. He nodded, and drove out.

I felt my eyes being stung with tears, as I steadily cried. "I can't beieve it. Limerick waiting just for me." I whispered to myself.

"Don't cry." He said emotionlessly.

"I'm afraid can't make any promises, General." I chuckled through my tears. We walked out onto the platform. It turned mobile, once we all got onto it. I saw the jet waiting for us. Monger sat there patiently. My feet were trembling about to jump the border, to jump into the jet myself. Once it halted to a stop, I fumbled infront of everyone else. I had accidentally fell, and collapsed on my stomach. Still I just brushed myself off, and got back up on my feet. As for being embarrased there was no time for being embarrased when I was so ready to be home.

Doc and Link ran up to me, and tried to help me up. "Whoah kiddo! Are you alright? That was a nasty fall." He said grabbing my left arm. I laughed, and tried to run away from him, so I could head for the jet. I was half asleep, but the need for home, caused that to feel irrelavant. I got in, and waited for the others. They had walked in slowly, causing me to wait for them impatiently. Could they walk any slower? I had waved for them to hurry up. Link looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and a look of slight surprise. "Whoah Calm down! Ireland will still be there, when we get there."

I looked at him, as if he were kidding. "Link . . . I . . . I have dreamed of Ireland every night since I've been here. When I open my eyes . . . it was no longer there. I'm barely sure of anything right now. Please don't try to tell me to wait. I don't think I'm capable." I smiled, giggling. They had finally joined with me, and I was so excited that I barely noticed myself swaying, but I managed to keep myself awake.

**Doc's point of view**

We had taken off, and Lucy was tired, just like the rest of us. Susan had fallen asleep, as well as B.O.B. Insecto was flying behind us. The only ones awke were me, Link, and her. Lucy was leaning against Susan's leg. She was yawning wide like a baby bird. I was watching her on the other side of the jet, swaying with her eyes, fluttering about. She was so desperately trying to stay awake. I wanted her to rest, fully. I got up, and sat next to her. Her face was one of pure happiness. She had looked completely worn out, but glowing with happiness nonetheless. It must have been paradise to her before she had been taken away.

I pulled her face up, and looked at her in the eye, smiling to her lovingly. "You may fall asleep, Lucy." I whispered. "Trust me. I will make sure to wake you up when we arrive." I smiled to her. She shook her head slowly.

"No." She groaned. "I can't. What if when I wake up, I wake up in my cell, and this all turns out to be a dream?" She was so honest, it pained me to see her so frightened. What an innocent girl. She was so used to dreaming of her home in desperation, she had lost faith in ever returning home. I smiled wider, and wrapped an arm around her. She rested on my forearm, and was an eyelash away from falling asleep.

I whispered in a soft voice. "I promise that when you wake up, you will see home. I promise you that. Have I lied to you yet?" She smiled, and hugged me. "Please sleep Lucy. I need you to rest, so you are well awake when we get there. Will you do that for me?" She yawned, and laid against me. I took that as a yes. I held her up with one arm, and used the other arm to pull my lab coat off. I folded it up, and put in my hand. I laid her over my legs, holding her head with the hand that held my coat.

When I looked up, Link looked at me with a disappointed glance. It made me feel a bit nervous. He got up, and grabbed a bottle of water. "That was a lame move you just pulled." He said low with anger. I was about to ask what he was talking about, but he made it clear what he meant. "Susan, B.O.B., Insectosaurus, and Monger might not notice, and Lord knows that Lucy is too blinded by love to notice, but you can't pull the wall over my eyes, Doc." He knew, and I knew that he knew. "Listen. I know that she is a very pretty girl, and that you have fallen in love with her, but you can't be doing this to somebody like her Doc." He said with a groan. "Come on Doc! Look at her!" I did as told, and she was dreaming. I saw her eyes fluttering under her eye lids. Probably dreaming of those beautiful fields, running for home. "She's seventeen years old! She's just a child, and she's engaged." I had felt my lungs jerk at the image of Leon forming in my brain. Just the look on his face made me want to growl with fury. The blond young man had no idea how lucky he was.

"I still have so much trouble believing that. How can you honestly support her? Seventeen years old being engaged." I said the truth, and couldn't believe that I was the only one that thought it was wrong. "Am I the only one that sees that as wrong?"

Link stood up, and sat next to me and Lucy, who was soundly asleep. "It's wrong, because you want to see it wrong. You know I don't think it's that great, but we have to respect her traditions, and accept them, Doc. You know that. It isn't fair to Leon, or Lucy what you're doing, either. Stop trying to make her love you. It will end in heartbreak." He said dozing off. I sat there, with Lucy asleep. I wished that I could change things. "Still" he said. "You don't have to stop flirting with her." He smiled at me through closed eyes.


	11. Home

The caged butterfly ch. 11

by

Mastermindhunter

"Lucy." I heard a voice whisper slowly. It wasn't something I was used to. Why was there a whispering voice in my room? I noticed it to be Doc's voice. I could tell that I had overslept, since I felt so well rested. "Lucy. We have arrived." Where had we arrived? Were we going somewhere? "We've made it home" He looked at me smiling a warm smile. He patted my shoulder. That's when I realized that it was Doc's. I had suddenly remembered everything that had happened earlier this morning. I was woken up real early, and was told that I was headed home. I could hardly stand it. I had darted up, and noticed I was well rested. My back had felt so much better than it had in a long time. I looked out the window seeing the home I knew so well. It was truely magnifiscent seeing it once again. Was this a clever dream my mind had thought up once again? I prayed that it wasn't. Monger walked over and ran towards me. The large back hatch opened up, so a few men could jump out, with parachutes. It made the volume out the jet extremely loud. I held on to the side of the jet, so I wouldn't be sucked out.

"Do you know of any places we can land, without pulling too much ettention to ourselves?" He hollared over the roar of the jet.

I hollared back. "Yeah my brother grows wheat on the lower west side of the house on my land! I'm sure he won't mind!" I hollared.

He turned towards the men left in the jet that had been told to jump out. "You heard her, boys. Get a group out there pronto!" They saluted Monger, and jumped out without a second glance. The hatch closed allowing silence to refill the room once more. I looked out the window. Waiting to pass over the cities of Kerry and Cork, so I could see home. That's when I saw it the green vale. It's wonderful feilds, and luscious forests that all belonged to me. I put my hand up to the window knowing that in just a few moments I would be out there feeling the grass, and smelling the mountain air. I wish I could hold that moment forever, and keep it in my pocket till the end of time. It was the best feeling I had ever felt in my entire life. In the distance, slowly growing in size, I saw my humble little cabin home. I could feel my wings trembling with jittery anticipation.

The boys ran up to the window, looking out at the country as they had seen it for the very first time. Doc's eyes got wide, and he stared at it with astonishment. Link's mouth dropped, and he sat there bewildered. B.O.B. smiled at it admiring the beauty of my homeland. Susan simply had her breath taken away. I smiled with a swollen heart at my home that I had missed so much. "It's simply beautiful, and everything I made it out to be, isn't it?" I smiled laying a hand on Doc's shoulder. He turned towards me, and smiled.

Link had taken a deep breath, and let it out. "Yeah" He sighed. I saw insecto land in front of us, waiting for the jet to land. I had noticed I was still in my night gown. How embarrasing!

I looked up at Susan, and asked if she could lay down, so I could change behind her. She agreed to lay down, and I jumped over her to get dressed with my clothes. She was tall enough to cover me up to my shoulders. Well nothing lower than that could be seen, so what the heck.

**Doc's point of view**

While I was watching her undress herself from her shoulders up, the boys were staring in the other direction. Link looked at me out of the corner of his eye, and nudged his head in Lucy's direction. I knew he wanted me to talk to her, because if anytime I would get to spend some time with her, I might as well start now, while she was still a single girl. I took a deep breath, and made my way over to Susan. She was looking at me, wondering why I had made my way over. "I'm just going to talk to her. Nothing else." I whispered. She had taken everything off, which made staying focused really difficult. I shook my head, and walked up to her. "Umm Lucy?"

She twirled around holding the old shirt over her chest, as if I could see anything. She blushed darkly, and walked over. "What do you want?" She said with a whisper. I breathed deeply, and started.

"You know . . . since you have wings now, I wanted to let you know. Leon might change his mind. What if he doesn't love you anymore?" She looked down, and walked up to where she was leaning against Susan's leg.

"Well, Doc . . . If he doesn't love me, then I suppose that Leon has lied to me my whole life, then."

I flinched at her stubborn fath in Leon. "Well I just don't want to see you hurt." I choked out.

She looked down, and turned her head to the side, trying to find a way to argue with me. She knew that I was very smart, and she was ready to challenge my brilliance. "Why . . . are you so bent on trying to pull me and Leon away? Is there something wrong with the way my traditions are kept to you?" She looked at me, with an angry look. I could tell I was getting on her nerves.

I leaned closer to her, but fought keeping my eyes up. "You know, I doubt that this is really what you want. I think you believe this is what you want, because your family taught you that this is what you want. Don't you want to just postpone it. You don't have to rush, Lucy." I whispered.

She smiled to me, and laid a hand on my cheek. I hoped that she didn't feel the warmth of my blush. I had never been touched by a woman who was "in the buff" before. "You know, as frowned upon as it is, nobody ever speaks up against arranged marriages like you do, Doc."

I returned the touch, by laying my hand on her cheek in return. "Well they should." I whispered. She got dressed, and in no time, we landed the jet

**Lucy's point of view**

I felt the floor of the jet drop, and the back opened out, so we could get out. "Well here goes nothing." I laughed, and breathed to the guys. The world I had grown up in was about to be before my eyes. Sunshine flooded the jet. We held our hands out infront of our faces. It was hard to see outside, but our eyes quickly adjusted. We all got out. In no time the jet glided away. What I saw made me shocked with joy. The wheat was surrounding me. I looked around, and could hardly believe it. Shane's wheat feilds were like heaven. I walked slowly out to the field, as everybody strolled out. My breath hitched as I stared at everything. I don't really remember what the others were doing, but every detail was amazing to me. I looked down at the wheat. Each strand brushing up against me, as if hugging me in welcome. I stared up at the sky as a flock of Storm Petrels glided overhead. They flew off into the sun. I closed my eyes, smelling the great wonderful air. I held my fingers out. They brushed on the tips of my fingers. It tickeled slightly. I slowly walked, and started crying. I stared at the Galtee mountains on the horizon. They were misted, and beautiful, just as I remembered them. There was no way to tell where the sky ended, and the mountain started. I looked at the wheat on the ground, and got to my knees. I plucked a stalk from the soil. My hand was shaking as I held it up to my nose to inhale it's scent. When I got back up, I looked at what I prayed for every night. There sitting up on the a hill was the house I had lived in my whole life. My tears had streamed down my face. I turned to the others. They stared at me smiling, knowing how hapy I was. "I'm home." I smiled through tears. I turned back towards the fields. I blinked and that's when more tears glided down my face. "Thank you, God. Thank you so much." I weeped. That's when I shouted at the top of my lungs "I'M HOME IRELAND I"M HOOOOOOOOOME!" I screamed happily. I laughed as I ran through the feilds. I was never so relieved to be home in my entire life. I layed down in the feild, and rolled around, smelling the wheat at my grasps.

I looked up, and Doc stared down at me smiling as if he thought I was the funniest person he had ever seen. I laughed at him and I said the sweet words once more. "I can't believe that I can actually say that I'm home." I laughed. He smiled, and helped me up.

"I know how happy you are, but we must focus on what we came here to do, alright?"

I felt like eternity since I had been home, but I understood. After all I was home already. I supposed the house could wait. After all they would need tiime. Monger had walked over to us, and gave us orders. Alright. Lucy I expect you to be knowledgable about these woods. After all we were the ones who chased you through them, and you seemed to know where you were going." It was true. I knew alot about the forest, but I had only been through so much of it. Lord knew what awaited in the deeper areas of it. I had only been through the area I knew well.

I took a deep breath. "Alright. I say we split up. Doc." His entennea stood straight up listening. "You and Link take the western area, and I'll take the center. B.O.B. You take the eastern area. Susan you take the edges in case they make it out alive. Insectosaurous take an airial view, if the trees don't get in the way. Everybody got the plan?" They all nodded. "Good now let's move, and if you get any sight of a lost farmer, call my name immediatley" I said.

Link clapped his hands, and darted towards the trees. He grabbed Doc's hand, and drug him through the forest. "Come on Doc. Let's find some workers."

Doc was nervous of going in. "I don't know if I can do this. What if there's wolves in there?"

"Don't worry Doc." Link smiled. "I'll watch out for you."

I smiled, and watch them run in. B.O.B. slimed in his direction, and took off in my assigned area. I told them to take the edges, beacause if the farmers were anywhere, the edge sounded the most likely. The center seemed a bit dangerous, but since I had been in the forest countless times, I figured if anything found me, I would be able to escape, knowing my way out. Insectosaurous massively flew overhead. I decided to run towards the center.

I was pretty fast, and knew that of all the boys, I was the fastest. I felt the branches snag my wings every so often. It was alot better than when the army chased me. I slowed doown feeling a bit worn out. I was surprised at how nig the forest had been. It was much bigger than it looked, and it looked pretty big to start with. I walked the rest of the way. The forest was tough terrain. The hills were murder, and was very tough to manuever. I stopped at a spot where I figured would be the deepest area of the woods. I laid my hand on a tree trunk, and looked around. Nothing seemed familiar. I was in the heart of the woods, and would have probably not known my way back out.

I was at a deep dip in the forest. I looked around for any trace of a person. A broken branch, a faint footprint. There was nothing. I hoped that the boys had found at least one person. I looked around the tree, and stared out at the wooded palace. The sunlight rays came through only a few spots, making it look like heaven. It was not necessarily dark, but just well gaurded by the burning sun. The floor was blanketed with different colors of wildflowers. That's when I felt wind zoom past me. I looked at what was before me in horror. A mere inch from my face, in the trunk of the tree was a slender slim arrow. My terrified gaze shot toward the area where it came from.

There standing atop a hill, illuminated by the sun, stood the weirdest thing I had ever seen. It was a boy about my age. He had green emerald eyes that were the same color as mine. His red hair was messy, and not well kept. His pants were leather, and he wore boots of the same material. He looked like something out of a fairytale book. In his hands he held a large bow, with a quiver on his back holding the arrows. He held an arrow in his right hand, as it was laid against the wood of the bow. I had fallen to my knees, in fright. His eyes had narrowed angrily. What had stood out most was his long damselfly like wings. It was unbelievable. He looked just like me.


	12. Who are you?

The caged butterfly ch. 12

by

Mastermindhunter

The man had stared at me carefully, and I could hardly move. Who was this man? Why did he look like me? How did he get the same exact wings I had? Well whoever this man was, he was surely whatever the heck I was. I told myself as long as I didn't move, or at least didn't run he surely wouldn't kill me. The thought of not moving had left as I saw him put the arrow back in his quiver. I stumbled back on to my back, and elbows. Here I was being stared down, as I was on my elbows, and trying to fumble back. My freeze reflex had returned as soon as he put the arrow back, and stopped moving. He lowered his bow slowly showing that he wasn't here to kill me . . . yet. I was waiting till he put it on the ground, that is if he would put it on the ground. He didn't. After a moment of silence, he raised his eyebrow, and looked at me carefully. "Hmm" He breathed quietly. That was when I was getting really frightened. "I did that on purpous you know." He said in a soft voice. "I didn't have to hit the tree. I could have hit you in the dark if I wanted to." It was probably the nicest voice with an Irish accent I had heard in a long time. Perhaps that was because I hadn't heard one other than my own for so long.

"I believe you." I said quietly. I don't know why I spoke, but was willing to say anything at this point.

He had started gliding over to me his wings flapping. I started fumbling back, and let out a few whimpers of gasps. I had never seen anything like him before. He pulled the arrow out of the trunk, kneeled down on one knee, and looked at me, as if he were trying to look at something on me. I stopped panicking as he got closer to my face. I screamed real loud as he clutched my throat with one hand. He didn't squeeze so hard as to strangle me, but rather to inspect me. I fell silent again. I was hoping to ensure him that I was totally more scared of him than he was of me, and that he had no real reason to harm me. He squinted his eyes, and moved my head from one side, to the other, slanting my jaw up. He held up a lock of my hair, then he grabbed an arrow out of his quiver.

The first thought was that he was going to harm me. He grabbed a bit of his hair, and with the blade of his arrow, and sliced a bit of his hair off. He held my hair, and his hair together. It was the same color, and texture. After that he pulled my lower eye lid down gently. He stared into my eyes, and sighed. I then felt him dart his eyes toward my wings. I had folded them back behind myself. He pulled them out to where they were horizontal instead. He clutched the root tightly, but not so much as to hurt me. He looked closely at the patterns of my wings, and traced them with his fingertips. He stood up, and kept his eyes in mine. "What tribe are you?" He said coldly. I looked confused, and didn't exactly know what to say.

"Tribe?"

"Yes. I have never seen anything like you. It's peculiar. You have the same hair, the same eyes, and the same wings as our people, but I have never seen you in our forest before." He said looking like he was completely confused. "We are the most endangered species of fairies in the world, yet I see you here. One that looks just like me." He fell silent, and his gaze got angry. Apparently he was not one that liked to be confused. In a flash, he pulled an small knife out his quiver, and was ready to drop me now like a diseased sheep. "Tell me who you are stranger!" I was totally frightened, and could feel my heart throbbing in my ears. That was when I had been saved.

"Lucy? Lucy where are you?" The boy had darted his gaze toward the voice, I noticed as Link's. "I heard a scream and thought- LUCY NO!" Link screamed in terror. Link ran out, and pounced at the man that looked like me. I saw him land on his back, and Link punched him square in the cheek. "Try to hurt our Ginger are you?" He grunted rolling around in the brush. A loud punch came from the boy on the floor. And Link held his nose. After that, I saw B.O.B. and Doc come in opposite directions to the area. Doc ran up to my aid, and looked me up and down, making sure I wasn't hurt.

"Lucy, are you alright?" He asked alarmed.

"I'm fine." The he fairy that had almost killed me, half hazardously tried flying away, but Link grasped onto his leg, and wouldn't let go. "Oh no you don't buddy. You aren't going anywhere." Doc watched as Link was lifted into the air, while hanging on.

"Let me go green beast!" He screamed as he shook his leg. He finally kicked Link in the face, and he let go, and fell to the floor. Link got up, and saw the boy stare at us. He stared straight at me, then at the others and then headed off in the direction opposite where we entered. He must have been heading to the center of the forest. I watched him dissappear with a hum of his flapping wings getting quieter. If there was somebody that had wings, green eyes and hair, just like me, then there were surely bound to be more.

B.O.B. stared in the direction it flew away. "Whoah!" He said in awe. "That guy looked just like Lucy."

Link was just as shocked as B.O.B. was. "Yeah, it was like a boy version of Lucy." He said looking in the way it dissappeared.

Doc turned towards me, and looked confused. "Lucy, who was that?" He said in hushed voice. I didn't know, and wasn't going to find out. One thing coursed through our minds, and that was to run, and run fast. We heard the hum of beating wings. We took off in the direction away from the forest. We had thought that they wouldn't find us. We thought wrong. In no time we were surrounded. The fairies had all looked like me. They all had red hair, green eyes, and the same appendages growing on their backs. We had been surrounded, and grouped together. If any of us moved, we would have brushed up against a spear or arrow. A large muscular fairy had brought up a spear to Link's face, and squinted his eyes in a challenging manor. He showed his teeth angrily. Link looked at the tip of the spear as if he was joking.

Link sneered, and pushed the spear away. "Hey, come on. Your friend had it coming, buddy." The fairy stared at Link as if he had just been insulted, and got it closer to his face. Link had growled low, and grasped onto the spear, tugging on it, trying to pull the fairy closer to him.

I laid a hand on Link's shoulder, and lowered my voice. "Link, it'll be alright." I had hoped I was right. I looked at all of the warriors surrounding us. Some had stared at B.O.B., Link, and Doc with their mouths agape, while others stared at me, as if trying to recognize me. I knew that they knew something about me. B.O.B. was staring at them as if he were impressed.

He smiled at them as they surrounded him, and poked at him gelatinous body. "Hey that tickles! This is awesome. Look at all of the Lucys" He said in fearless joy. I got nervous, as the fairies surrounded the boys, and sort of broke near me.

One of them had spoken up. "Valoos!" One of them said, as he pointed his bow near me. He didn't break eye contact. He looked at me differently, as if he really did know who I was. He loked about the age of twenty four, and looked like me more than the rest did.

The one who's name was apparently Valoos spoke up. He was a rather frightening, and much larger than the rest. "Yes Willow?" He replied. It was the one who had pointed a spear in Link's face.

The one that was pointed towards me, had lowered his bow. His name must have been Willow. He stared at me closely, and got mere centimeters from my face. "Tie the newcomers up. I want to take them back to the tribe. We will show them to the village, and see what the village has to say." The voices of the fairies had elevated. I knew that they wanted to kill us. "You visitors are quite lucky." Said the one named Willow. "The fate of you and your friends lie in the village's hands."

I grunted as a fairy tied my hands together. They had wrapped my wings together as well, restricting them from flexing. I guess they thought I could fly. The boys had their hands tied as well, except for B.O.B. As for him, the rope kept oozing into him. They just kept many men around him. They had tied all of our bounds together, and like a line of prisoners, we were marched into the depths of the woods. I was in the front, while Doc was behind me, followed by Link, and B.O.B. was in the very back. He had agreed, coming, being told that if he didn't, one of us would "perish". I was breathing unevenly as the large number of men drug us through the trees, and past streams. While I walked, I looked at the one named Willow. He looked troubled, seeing me in bounds. I tried to pull the most innocent face on him. It didn't work. All it did was make him even more upset. The one named Valoos was pulling the rope with great anger. Everytime he did, my bounds tightened into my skin. "Ouch." I grunted. I momentarily stopped to move my wrists a bit to lossen it slightly. The one that was named Valoos stared at me when I stopped. He yanked the rope so tightly, I thought it hurt so bad, I half expected my hands would pinch off. I was yanked so forcefully it made me fall down into the grass on my side. It didn't feel to good on my ribs. Doc ran up to me, and tried to help me up with his bound hands.

Valoos stared down at me. "Get up, and walk, stranger!" He held his hand up, as if ready to slap me with the back of his hand.

Willow ran up and grabbed his hand mid slap. He stared at me almost sympathetically, and stared firmly back at Valoos. "Not this one." He pointed at me. I was helped up by Willow, as he stared at me with a smile of assurance.

We resumed walking. It was then that the trees had been fairly large, and sort of spaced apart. I looked up, and noticed that there were small houses in the trees. Ropes were attached to them, from the openings. While the angry Valoos pulled me foreward, out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed a girl with red hair, green eyes, and fairy wings. She had peeked out from behind a tree. She had stared at all of us, in fright. I was frightened, and froze in fear. Doc had been behind me. He laid his bound hands on my shoulder, and laid his chin on my other shoulder. "Don't be frightened Lucy. We will be alright."

I wanted so bad to believe Doc's words. I leaned back into my friend's chest, pressing my cheek into his hands. That's when I saw a whole bunch of them come out. It was hard believing these were still the woods I lived with. There were women, and men, as well as elderly and young. A few children came out, and they lacked the wings the adults had. The teenagers that were around my age had smaller wings. I was suddenly too frightened to advance, and turned towards the direction in the opposite way. The bounds on my hands had been pulled foreward by the fairy warriors. I fell down onto my knees, and stared at the people that were apparently the same thing as me. I saw the fairies look at me with a confused look just like the one I saw first. In the direction we were being pulled, there stood a short very elderly woman, almost as short as I was. I assumed she was the leader. It was then that the one named Willow ran away. Great! The only fairy that showed mercy runs off.

We had been seperated from each other, though our bounds had been left on. We had been grabbed by our shoulders, and forced down to our knees. Valoos held the honor of being the one to push me down. They lined us up side by side. The elderly fairy had tattered wings, and looked at us appauled, as if we had murdered one of her kind. She looked at us, angry. Not me as much as the others. She probably trusted me in my appearance of familiarity. "Who are these beasts." She said angrily.

One of the warriors had spoken up. "One of our rangers was out on the edge of the woods, to make sure the humans had not ventured close. He found a girl that looked like us, and these monsters attacked him." I was about to say that was not true. He had left out the fact that I was close to being killed. She looked at us, each carefully. She started with B.O.B., and B.O.B. smiled at her. He was such a nieeve thing. I wish I held his ignorance sometimes. She, then darted her gazed towards Link. He looked at her squinting his eyes. She looked at Doc next. He looked at her, then his eyes went to the ground, nervously. He entennea were low, and he was just as scared as I was.

The elderly woman walked up to me, and her eyes lit up, and her lips opened slightly. I was so scared, and could feel my fear show on my face. She was about to speak to me, but then I heard a low humming sound. I saw Willow returning with an older woman. Everybody's attention darted towards Willow and the woman. She was about in her late thirties, or early forties. She looked more like me than all the others. She and Willow had landed and walked towards me. Willow was looking at me with tears in his eyes. He was smiling, and pointed at me. "There, mother. She is there." He said smiling with his eyes glittering. My gaze shot to her. She was so lovely. She wore a lilac colored gown. Her hair was longer than my own, and the same color. She looked at me, as if I was was from another world. I was getting a bit frightened, but not as much from her as the others. She slowly walked towards me, and extended her hand. I felt as if I had known this woman.

I stood up, and Valoos released my shoulders. I took a step with the fear wearing off. The others had watched in what I guessed was surprise. I didn't really know, since I was too focused on her face. She looked at me, and her eyes held tears. I knew who she was, and even the mere thought of it, made me want to jump into her arms. She laid a hand on my cheek, and stared at me. "Can it really be true?" She whispered. Willow nodded his head and smiled at his mother. She smiled, with her arms reaching out to me. "Do you know who I am?" She cried smiling.

I started crying as well, nodding my head. "Yes. You are my mother."


	13. Lucy's roots

The caged butterfly ch. 13

by

Mastermindhunter

The other fairies around us had gasped. I heard the elderly woman behind me speak. "Is this true Shelindrea?" My mother nodded. That was possibly the most beautiful name I had ever heard.

"It is true madam Razell." I could hardly believe it. All my life I prayed that I would meet my real to god mother. Here she was right before my eyes. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Eveything about her was breathtaking. I was shaking, until I finally leaped into her arms smiling. "I have so much to tell you. So many questions that need answers." She was whimpering as I was as well. I couldn't pull myself away from her, and I felt her grasp on me, as neither could she. I started crying with joy. She stroked my wings, and I was hardly aware that they were still bound as well as my hands, but that didn't stop me from from enjoying the company of my mother. I could hardly stand it. She pulled away to look into my eyes. She shook her head in disbelief. "It's really you. My daughter. My little girl." She looked me up and down. I saw her eyes dart to my wings. "Why look at you. You've got my beautiful eyes, and your fathers large colorful wings."

I looked at my wings, and noticed that I still had yet to meet my father. She looked over to the fairy named Willow. "This is your older brother, Willow." I looked at him, as he smiled to me. He grabbed a knife out of the quiver on his back. In a single snap, the rope was sliced away. It was more than I could comprehend. He was my blood brother. I smiled as he hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him burrying my face in his shoulder. He pulled away to smile at my appearance. He was pretty handsome, and very sweet.

"Oh my gosh. You look just like mom." He laid his left hand on my shoulder, and chuckled with tears in his voice. I felt his hand on my face. It felt good for some reason. I felt like I was somehow being accepted as who I was now. He stared at our mother, and she looked at me, suddenly she held her hands out for me to wrap my arms around her. I did as if by need. I looked into her eyes once again, and looked down.

"Where is he?" I said in a whisper. "Where is my real father?" She looked at me, with a frown, and a tear trailed down her face. I knew what that meant. It meant he was gone. I looked down at the floor, and sighed. "Oh." I said quietly. "I am so sorry." She hugged me closley, and I felt pretty bad, but I knew that Willow, and she had felt even worse. She reached behind me, and untied my wings. I flexed them by flapping a few times. "Thank you." I smiled.

She let go of me, and looked behind me at the boys. They stared at her as they were lined up on their knees. "Who are these creatures that you travel with?" She said pointing at them.

"They are my friends. The monsters." I said with a smile. My gaze turned toward the boys. "Monsters, this is my real mother." I smiled to them.

"Valoos." Said the elderly woman. "Release the beasts." She said with her rugged voice. He sneered, but did as told. He made a hand signal, and in an instant the boys bounds were cut, and they were let up off their knees. They walked up to the woman who was my mother, and they slowly bowed. She nodded her head, and smiled.

"Madam." Doc said in a low tone. "We are but a lost rescue squad. We are in search of a group of humans that have dissappeared on the outskirts of the woods." He said quietly. He turned to the large mass of fairies around us, and spoke. "Has anybody seen a human in the woods? They would appear as hungry, lost, or frightened. They look like your people, but lack wings, as you all have." He said in a friendly tone. "There are also reports of missing children as well." He said hoping somebody would know. A mother fairy looked sadly up to who I assumed would be her husband. She held her infant in her arms, and he put his arms around her in a comforting manner. The fairies all stared at us without hope, and they all fell silent.

"Young man." The elderly woman said in a dark tone. "None of us have ever seen a human in these woods lost or otherwise. The only time there were ever humans in our land," She swiftly turned her head towards me, and slowly approached me. "Was about seventeen years ago." She squinted her eyes at me. "The exact time you dissappeard. Tell me child. Do you know why they were here?" I shook my head, afraid of what the answer would be. "They came to exterminate us." She said shaking with anger. She walked back to where she was standing earlier. When she turned her back to me, I saw something that made my stomach drop. Her wings had deep long tears in them, like they were flaking. Just by looking at them, I knew it was not age that caused this, nor was it an accident. I feared the worst, assuming that it was the humans that came. "Yes, we were unprepared, and never knew that we would be attacked. I remember it, well. I remember exactly what happened seventeen years ago.

(night of the massacre)

The trees were less bountifull, and flowers were less vibrant. The beautiful Shalindrea was walking with her handsome lover. In Shalindrea's hands was her new baby daughter she had yet to name. By her side was a young seven year old child, Willow, who had no wings of his own. He smiled up at his mother, as she let him hold the baby who was mere weeks old. He smiled, and kissed the forehead of his baby sister who would grow up in the beautiful forest. They had returned from the berry bushes. They had enough to last them through the winter. The other fairies had returned from their gatherings as well. Some fairies had flown in to retrieve the water from the streams. they had poured it into bottles for their people.

The fairies had turned towards the family of four. Shalindrea had watched her husband empty the berries into the pot of foods that they had harvested. As soon he had, he had walked back to his family, and he picked up his daughter from his son's hands. He smiled at her as she smiled up at him from his arms, hoping for a bright and happy future to see his daughter grow, and become a beautiful winged fairy, just like his wife.

Razell had walked up to the family. Her wings were full of beauty, and untorn. They were glistening in the sulight. She smiled down at the little daughter of the couple. "Such a beautiful little girl. She looks just like her mother." She chuckled. Shelindrea blushed, and smiled. Her husband held the infant fairy out to the very old woman.

"Would you like to hold her, madam Razell?" He grinned. She gasped, and nodded her head in excitement. The tribe smiled, as they saw the elder holding the youngest fairy in the tribe. She hugged her closley, and gave her back to Shelindrea.

Suddenly they heard something that they never thought that they would ever hear in the forest. It was the warning horn. They heard it being blown loudly for the whole tribe to to hear. Shelindrea's husband flew up to the horizon of the trees. He looked far, and expected to see wolves, coyotes, or something worse. It was something worse than he could ever imagine. It was an army of strangers. These strangers were fully grown yet had no wings on their backs, as if they had not gone through puberty. Their hair had come in varieties of brown, yellow, and black. The worst was their weapons. They had long wooden things that had spouted flames when they were pointed in the air. He had never seen anything like it.

He had flown back down to the tribe, and told them. "On the land of no trees, is an army of hostile strangers. I think they are here to harm us." He said frightened for his people. The warriors had ran to the weapons, while Shelindrea, and the family stayed behind. "I need you to get the baby to safe land. Will you do that for me?" He grabbed Shelindrea's arms and looked her in the eye. She nodded, and hid with Willow and her new daughter in her arms. In mere seconds, the army of strangers had come, bearing guns. The tribe was in panic. The fairies had managed to take a few of them down with their bare hands. they would stay down, but not for long. The warriors came back bearing arrows, and sheilds. the strangers shot their guns, at the airborn warriors. Amung their screams, the fairies had fallen with holes in their wings. Women had shrieked as they were chased with knives. One man had grabbed a five year old son, while the mother was wretched away, but the warriors had taken the son back, and gave him to the mother, while the two ran, the warriors had fought with the men. Fairies had continued falling from the skies, as their wings were shot at.

Shelindrea knew that if she were to stay here, she would most likely be killed with her childen. She dashed out from behind the bushes, and ran away from the village with her children in tow. A man holding a pitchfork saw her running, and quickly pursued her. She saw that she was being chased, and lifted her feet to fly. Still he was right behind her. He was quickly tackled by her husband. He grabbed onto the pitchfork trying to pull it away from the man. "Go Shelindrea! Run as fast as you can! Get our daughter to safety! Don't look back!" He shouted. She didn't want to leave him behind, but her children's lives were at stake. She ran, and ran. A scream eminated from her mouth when she heard the blast of a gun behind her.

She kept running till she saw the stream in view. A humble farm sat at the top of a hill. She knew if the strangers found her, they would kill her daughter, so it was either now or never. She had gotten enough of a view of them to notice they had no wings. She knew her daughter would stay safe with their people. At least until her time of wings. She would not go looking for them, since she would have no memory of their existence. She knew that there would be no chance to ever see her again, but if she stayed with them, they would try to take her away from them, or worse.

"Willow follow me." She said as she quickly ran out past the trees. She quickly jumped to the air, and dashed towards the house. As soon as she got to the door she wrapped the child up, and laid her down on the porch. "Goodbye my beautiful baby daughter. Stay safe." She said with a tear in her eye. She would never forget her daughter, and knew that her life with the humans would be safer. She dashed behind the trees, with the house in view. In an instant a woman and man came out of the house, along with a young son of about age ten. She looked around, and looked to her feet. She picked up the young girl, and looked around once again, to see if there were any parents nearby. She turned to her husband, and smiled to him. Their son had taken one look at the baby, and made a face. They walked into the house, as Shelindrea saw her daughter kept safe. Willow had a sad face, and waved to his sister.

She headed back to the tribe, to find the trees and homes in ruin. Fairies were having their wings tended to. They grunted in pain as they had water poured onto their wounds to be cleaned. Luckily, there were no casualties. The humans had left when they knew the fairies had weapons of their own. She had looked around, but noticed that somebody was missing. Where was her husband? Razell had walked up to her, with torn up wings, and tears. "Shelindrea. We did all we could do. In a single blast, one of the strangers guns blasted straight into his heart." She started shaking her head. She fell to her knees, holding her son close, in heartbreak.

(present day)

I could hardly believe it. It sounded like something from a fairytale. I had no idea my father was killed by the very town that I had grown up in. My family had told the truth, in saying that I was found on the front porch. I was in disbelief. Razell had stood tall and finished up. "After that happened, we headed farther into the woods, so that we would never be found out again. We have not seen any humans in our lands, and we don't expect to." She said in a warning tone. She thankfully didn't see the boys as humans thank heavens. "Your father died trying to save our people only to be the only one to die in the process." The fairies looked at me with the same faces. Their eyes glowed with hatred for human beings. "To ensure that the humans never again burden us with murders, we keep a constant eye on them with scouts, and warriors." Willow nodded, and stood tall. "We have no tolerance for humans, in our lands, but that does not mean we will hunt them out. We have decided to stay in our lands and to forgive. In return, the humans never venture too close."

The one named Valoos walked over towards me, and squinted. "Yes. What it must be like to be raised by the very things that caused your father to die. How do we know that she doesn't feel the same as the humans?" He preached to the people around him. "How does it feel when _you_ are seen as a monster in the eyes of the world?" He fisted the front of my shirt, and pulled me close. "Why did you decide to come back to the tribe?" He snarled. "Was it because you found out that you were us?" I heard Link growl angrily when he got in my face.

"Please, here my words. I am not here to brings humans. I have come with my friends just to find the lost farmers. Believe me. I had no idea that this tribe was here." Willow laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Valoos, please. She is innocent. We know that she is telling the truth. I know that you hate the humans, but don't hurt Lucy. She is just as much a victim as the rest of us. She was unaware." He looked at me, and slowly let go of my shirt. "Please forgive him, Lucy. He is the head of the fairy army."

"Fine. I will let the human raised one go, but hear me out. She will never gain my trust. For all we know, she could throttle us in our sleep." I never thought of myself as somebody who could strike fear into an older person.


	14. the lost farmers

The caged butterfly ch. 14

by

Mastermindhunter

"Please. We have reason to suspect that there are humans here in the forest. Miss Razell." I said with a pleading voice. "We ask permission to search the woods, in order to find the missing humans, and bring them home." I looked at the boys. B.O.B. was staring at the closest fairy near him. It was a young lady. He was smiling at her wings admiring them, but not touching. The warriors looked at him cautiously. "Trust me the blue one is the least threatening. My friends will not harm any of your people, or any of the woods for that matter." Razell looked at me, squinting her eyes, then stared my mother, Shelindrea. She nodded her head, pursing her lips. I would have expected a woman as nice as my new mother, grant us permission to search for them. It was not my mothers decision though. It was Razell's decision. These were her woods after all.

"Yes you may search for them. After all humans in my forests would only start trouble." I smiled, and looked at the others in faith of finding the farmers. "However." She warned. "I do not wish to let you wander my forests alone. If you all are to track down the farmers, then if you go alone, you will be lost quickly. I will let you go to find them, but you must each go with a warrior. They will make sure you return to whence you came. I must advise you these are my best warriors. If you try to defile my forest, they will not loose sleep over your life." I looked at their faces. They looked stern as if they could kill us anytime they wanted. I knew that they very well could. "Valoos. Assign them their rangers." Willow insisted to go with me. I was very grateful to go with my real brother. I ran up to him, and hugged him close. Shelindrea smiled at my trust in him. I did trust him. I trusted him more than any of the other warriors, anyway.

The boys got paired up with their selective rangers. Each one looked more frightening than the last one. Valoos assigned himself to Link, and stared over to me, and got close. "I know you were raised by the devils of the outside world. Those non winged beasts are nothing but trouble. I can see the blackness of your soul they forced upon you. You should have been here suffering as we had suffered." Valoos had stared at me in anger. I knew he had a strong hatred for the humans. Stronger than everone elses. "You should hope to find the humans faster than I do." I gasped, knowing what he meant. Willow had stared at him angrily.

"Valoos you should be ashamed. Stop trying to frighten my sister." Willow said in a defending tone. He stood infront of me, restricting Valoos to get near.

Valoos looked at me with a souless glance. "Yes." He said raising his eyebrows. "Fear. A coward. Just like the non winged ones." He looked angrily at me. As he headed off to the direction of the south, Link stared angrily at him. "Come beast. We must find the ground walkers." He followed the rogue fairy, but first he assured me in a whisper.

"Don't worry kiddo. I won't let him hurt any of the farmers. You can trust me." I smiled at Link's understanding. He followed the angry fairy to the northern direction. Doc and a ranger had left to the east, while B.O.B. and another ranger headed to the west. Willow and I headed to the south. I walked a fair distance, then called for them shouting for any trace of them. It was to no prevail. This was going on for quite a while. Willow would occasionally call for them calling them as humans rather than farmers. My throat was getting a bit sore, but I was too concerned for their lives to care.

It was about noon, and they were still lost. We were many miles from the tribe. I was starting to fear the worst. Willow laid a hand on my shoulder. "I don't think we're going to find the ground walkers, Lucy." He said in a dissappointed way. I looked down, and knew that it could be true that we would not find the farmers.

"Why do your people call them that? Ground walkers?" I asked while still walking. He followed.

"They are your people as well, Lucy. We are your blood. Your wings. You are a fairy like us. besides, what are we suppose to call them? Friends? Why should we give them our love? Listen to my words now. I have been a fairy all my life. And ever since that fatefull day seventeen years ago, I have never been as loving of the ground walkers as I once was. They found us out, and like instinct they killed our father, and drove you away." He said to me in bitterness. "I cannot see how you could honestly find the love in their hearts. I know you were raised by them, but perhaps you should see our side to it. If somebody offered me a chance to kill one of them I . . . Well odds are I wouldn't do it, but I would consider it." He said with stress.

I sighed, and looked up at my taller, yet still quite short brother. "You must let go of the past, my brother. Keeping the anger in your heart will not solve anything, or make you feel better. They are not all the same as the ones that devastated your realm." He looked at me, and held me in a warm brotherly hug.

He smiled down at me, and sighed. "I should have known that you would find beauty in the simplest of things. You are so much like mother." He said in deep breath. "Until I find good in a ground wal- . . . human, that is when I will learn to trust them."

I decided to tell him the truth. "You do know that the one that looks like a cockroach was once a human being, right" Willows eyes got real big, and his head darted in the direction that we were walking away from. "Yes it's true. A few hours ago, you were in the presence of of an actual human being." I smiled. he started breathing heavily. Perhaps the fact that he was so close to a human was too much for him to bare. I saw his eyes darting back and forth, from me then to his shaking hands.

"You mean he was once a human just like the people that raised you?" He said gasping. I nodded. "Has he hurt you in any way?"

I shook my head no. "No he is a kind man. The funny thing is he is a scientist." He was in utter disbelief. "Yet he did not harm anyone, did he?" He looked to the side, but before he got the chance to answer, we heard a sound not to far away. There was plenty of brush in the way. We both ran towards the sound as fast as we could. "Hello? IS THERE ANYBODY THERE?"

"yes we are here." I heard faintly in the distance.

"I can hear them, Willow. KEEP SHOUTING! WE ARE GETTING CLOSER! WE WILL FIND YOU!"

"We are Screaming As LOUD AS WE CAN." The screaming was an audience of voices. The voices were so loud it was as if they were simply right in front of us. Willow ran ahead, and moved a bush aside. Right there in front of us, was a cage full of people, made from strong branches. There were so many people. All of them were frantic, and desperate to get out. I had no knowledge of how to possibly get them out. They all screamed pleads to be set free. Willow had no clue as how to let them out, either. I ran up to the bars, and looked for a way to set them out. How had they gotten locked up? Who had kidnapped them, and left them in the forest for dead? "Don't worry! We'll get you out. Willow get the warriors. Tell them we found them. He ran off to find the boys. In no time the boys had arrived. Doc, B.O.B., and Link were devastated as well as the rangers. It was until then that I recognized a familiar face.

There at the bottom stood my five year old step cousin. She was a member of my human family. It was a good thing we had come to rescue them. At first she was scared, probably because of my wings. I looked at her trying to assure her it was me. "It's alright Sophie. It's me, Lucy. your big cousin, Lucy." She looked at me astounded

She ran up as close as the bars would allow. "Please help me. Don't let him hurt me!" She cried.

I was still trying to find the lock, as to get it open. "Don't worry. We'll get you out. Do you have any ideas as to get it open, Doc?" I asked him. He searched the large wooden cage, trying to find an opening.

He finally spoke up. "I've found it!" He said in excitement. He pulled as hard as hecould, but it didn't budge. "I can't get it open. It's too heavy." He said exhausted.

"Step away from the hatch."

We all tured around to see Valoos leaning on a tree. He started hovering, and flew straight between Doc, and the door. "I don't think that you will want to open the hatch, insect." He said in a threatening tone. He looked at all of us. He smiled over to me, laying a hand on my shoulder. The contact made my blood run cold. "I really admire you, Lucy. I should have expected you to find the humans, before the others did, except for me of course." He said, smiling devilishly.

I sneered, and jerked my shoulder away from him, and backed away. "What are you talking about?"

Willow walked over to Valoos, demanding an explaination. "What is going on Valoos? Why do you not want us to let these ground walkers free?" I could hardly understand what was going on.

Valoos snickered towards Willow, and walked towards the front of the cage. "You don't get it do you? This was my doing. I have done a great act of revenge to our people. These repulsive people were bound to come back to murder the rest of us, so I beat them to the fight." He patted the wood, as if he were proud of himself. He walked over to a bush of wildberries. "Deep in the middle of the night, I crossed over to the land of no trees, and grabbed each one of these hideous fairy killers, one by one." He plucked a berry everytime he said the word one, indicating they signified the trapped humans before us. "Our world cannot suffer these heathens any longer."

Willow couldn't believe this, and I couldn't either. I decided to speak. "But these people are innocent. You cannot just decide to kidnap them from their homes. They are innocent, and were not venturing near the forest at all." I pleaded.

He looked into my eyes, as his green eyes held anger and hatred in them. "WE were the ones who were innocent, and WE were the ones staying in our lands. Why should they have the chance for forgiveness, while we were the only sufferers. They got a chance to catch us off guard, so I am simply returning the favor." He said pridefull. "I knew our people would be flustered by it, so was waiting till the timing is right, and it seems it has."

Doc was worried for the people in the cage, while their faces were ones of worry. "What exactly is the time ready for?" Valoos simply smiled, and squeezed the berries that were in his hands. I heard my little cousin gasp as she held onto the leg of one of the captured prisoners. I knew that I had to do something. There was no way I was going to let him harm them.

"Please don't do this, Valoos." I pleaded.

His face turned angrier than I had ever seen. He got loud, and this scared the quiet prisoners. "I will not be dictated. I am the head of the fairy army. I am the one who will justify all of us." He said in a roar. He turned to Willow, and snarled. "Do you not remember what they did to your father, Willow?" Willow looked at him with a mournfull look. I saw in Valoos's eyes that he was trying to use guilt on my brother. His voice turned to a mere whisper. "I can see that you remember very well." He turned back towards me, and the other rangers. The rangers had looked at Valoos as if he had gone mad. "Well I think it's time you got what you desrve, and that is revenge"

He turned towards the cage, and in a single push, he opened the lock. The prisoners all huddled up into a corner, and stared in uncovered fear. He raked his eyes over the humans, and decided to grab the one that was youngest, which was my own cousin Sophie. It made my heart drop to my stomach. He clutched her arm, and she started to panic. The other farmers roaed in frightened protest a ew had tried to reach out to pull her back, but valoos was too fast. there were roars of "NO!" and others of "Take me instead I beg of you!" A woman in the back cried pleads of taking any of them, but to let my cousin go. Valoos ignored them, and dragged her infront of Willow. He tossed her infront of him, and handed Willow a knife. "Kll the little girl." He said without soul.


	15. Sophie

The caged butterfly ch. 15

by

Mastermindhunter

**Susan's point of view**

I checked the time on my huge watch. It was 12:15 Four hours had gone by. Lucy and the three boys had yet to return. What could have possibly happened to them? I hoped that they had found at least one lost farmer. I was seriously starting to worry. The skies and feilds of Ireland were beautiful. I was still in Lucy's wheat fields. Her family did not come out to the fields at all. It was noon, and they had yet to come out. It seemed very strange. perhaps they were frightened of me. I saw a little sheep, over near the edge of the wheat fields. I picked it up, and smiled at it. It curled up, and layed in my hand. How cute. I stroked it head gently. Every time a car went by on the road, the drivers brakes would squeal to a stop. The drivers, and their families would get out to stare at me. It did seem rather strange I guess. Seeing a large giant woman sitting in a field.

All of a sudden, I saw Insectosaurus. he was flying back quickly, and roaring loudly. i knew something was wrong. He was roaring loudly, and getting overly excited. "Insecto?" He landed, and started freaking out. "Insecto? What are you doing here?" I asked. he calmed down, and looked at me scared. "Where's . . . where are the boys, and Lucy? Where is he, buddy? What happened? What did you see?" I knew that I was supposed to watch the outskirts, but the others might have been hurt, or maybe even dying. "That's it. You need to lead me to where they are." He flew ahead of me, and I moved the trees around so I could venture out into the depths of the forest.

**Lucy's point of view**

I could hardly believe what Valoos said. he wanted my brother to kill my cousin. I panicked, and ran towards the psycotic fairy. One of the rangers saw me try to make a dash to save my cousins life, and grabbed me back. "No, Lucy! You can't! If you try to stop him, Valoos will just kill you, along with your cousin." I was clutched by my shoulders, and my wings clutched down vertically on my back. They brushed the ground, as he kept me from flying, as if I even could. I saw Valoos grab a hold of Willow's right hand, and he opened his palm. He gently laid the knife in his hand, and closed Willow's fingers around it.

Willow looked at the knife that was in his hand. He then stared at my precious cousin who was on all fours before him. She was totally frightened of him, and knew that she was at the total mercy of Willow. Willow was staring at Sophie with a look of worry. I couldn't tell if he was worried that he might actually do it, or if he was worried that he might actually NOT do it. He then turned towards Valoos. "I don't understand Valoos."

"You must not have heard what I have just ordered. I ordered you to murder the little child." He said with a roll of his eyes. "I want you to do to them what they did to your father."

"What would it prove?" He said confused.

Valoos was loosing patience, and I saw it. Out of nowhere, a large tree was shoved aside, by a giant hand, and Susan showed up with Insecto flying overhead. "Lucy? What's going on?" She looked at Willow holding the knife, and then at Sophie.

She reached a hand down, but I told her to stop. "Wait, Susan. Don't move a muscle." I said holding my hand up, to stop her.

"Get back giant!" Valoos said with great anger. He turned his gaze back towards Willow. "The moment has come Willow. it is your chance to avenge your father. Stab her till she is passed. Send her type back where they belong. Her species are those of murderers, and I believe their young should be made examples of." He said with a glow in his eye.

I tried one last time to persuade Willow to show mercy. "Please, don't do this, Willow. Do't stoop so low to the humans that murdered father. Please don't do this I cried. Sophie is the youngest child in my huan family. She is so young. So innocent. She doesn't want to hurt anybody. Please! If you kill her, then you will have to kill me too." I pleaded.

Sophie clutched Willow's left hand, the one that wasn't holding the knife, and cried. "PLEASE! DON'T STAB ME! DON'T STAB ME! I'M NOT A BAD LITTLE GIRL. DON'T MAKE ME DEAD. I PROMISE NEVER TO HURT ANYBODY!" She let go of his hand, and started curling into a ball, crying. I stared in fear, as the others stared with me. A few of the warriors had started to cry.

Willow stared at the knife in his hand, and covered his mouth with his left hand, closing his eyes. His knife hand was shaking, and then it landed in the grounded stabbing the soil. Valoos stared at him angrily, and confused. Willow shook his head, and stared at him sadly. "I'm sorry. All my life. I wondered what it would be like to have the chance to kill a human. I obsessively thought about it, and always wanted to, but I can't do it." Valoos was shaking with rage. He darted his gaze from the knife to his best warrior. "I will not gain my sister back, only to let her see her brother murder an innocent." He said with his voice shaking with anger.

I smiled at him. I was so sure that Willow would kill her in a heartbeat. The boys smiled, along with Susan.

Our relief didn't last long. Valoos was shaking, and his wings were shaking violently. "Fine." He spat. "If you are to much of a coward, then I'll do it myself!" I panicked as he reached for her arm, and reached behind himself for a knife.

Susan panicked, and screamed. "No!" She took a massive hand, and smashed him to the ground. that was when madness erupted. I was let go, and I dashed over to the cage, and B.O.B. helped me open it up.

"Get out of the cage, everyone!" they didn't have to be told twice. "Follow Link. He'll get you all out of here." I pointed at Link, so they knew who I was talking about. I knew Lik had good sense of direction. I looked over at Valoos who was on the ground. Sophie managed to get out of Valoos's grasp. I ran towards her, and told her to follow the green man, and she did as told. Valoos saw her running away. He took his knife, and slashed it across Susan's hand. Susan screamed in pain, andpulled her hand back. With Valoos up, and ready, he dashed over to Sophie, and told everyone to freeze. Link, and the other farmers had already made their escape, but B.O.B., Doc, Susan, Willow, the other rangers and I were still there we dared not move to cost Sophie her life.

"Don't anybody move, or the little demon gets sent back to where she belongs." He said holding the cold steel against her neck. "Will anybody be willing to sacrife her life to take mine away?" He said angrily. I couldn't move, and neither could anybody else. "I didn't think so." He whispered. Without a second to spare, he flew away, with Sophie in hand. I panicked. Susan grabbed us, and headed towards the direction Valoos went. We escaped the forest, and saw him fly far to the West.

I could hear Sophie screaming in fright. "He's headed towards Kilkenny county. I think they are headed to the Barrow river." Susan you have to take us there. it took a long time, but we managed to make it there. Sure enough, we saw Valoos land on the bridges underside. I had no clue how to get there.

"Lucy, I can get to her, but you have to help me, and even more you must trust me." Doc said to me.

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"Well, I can grasp on to surfaces, even ones that are upside down, such as ceilings, but I need to keep all fours on the surface. If I am to save her, you must hold onto my waist, and grab her from the ledge. Then I can carry you both back over to the land. You'll carry her, and I'll carry you. " I knew I was very scared to do it, but there wasn't enough time to be afraid. I nodded, frightened out of my mind. We got to the spot where the bridge met the ground. He got on all fours, on the wall of the collumn, and told me to grab a hold of his waist. I locked my hands around his waist, and he scaled the wall. I knew better than to look down. I was slowly lifted from the ground by Doc. In an instant, he was crawling under the bridge. The large supporting iron bars were much bigger when you were right up against them. "Lucy. We are half way there. I must ask you not to look down." I was stupid enough to actually look down. The height from the water was overwhelming. I felt my feet dangle over the unbelievable height. One look caused me to gasp, and lock my arms tighter around Doc's midsection. One slip, and I knew I would be falling to my watery grave.

He jumped up to one of the horizontal pillars, and stood up. He helped me up, and pointed towards the center. "Oh there she is, Lucy. Valoos is there too." Sure enough Valoos was there holding little Sophie. Suddenly Doc slapped a hand over my mouth, and held me low. "Don't make a sound. He'll hear it." We were crouched down, with the wind blowing my hair behind my back. His lab coat fluttered behind him, and he kept his eyes glued to my cousin. "Listen, do you hear that?"

I listened as best I could. Valoos flew near a big diagonal bracing bar, and layed her there. She clutched onto the bar her dress blowing in the wind. She cried. "No you can't leave me here what if the wind blows me off?"

Valoos turned towards her, and snarled. 'Well I suggest you hold on tight, and don't let go." He flew off, heading back to the golden Vale. I knew we only had one chance. Doc waited till he was out of sight, and then crawled as fast as he could. We were close enough to grab her, and that was my cue to get her. She looked over towards me, and gasped. I could tell, she was still surprised by my wings.

Doc nodded. "Grab her now." He nodded towards me. I made sure my other hand was wrapped around him securely. I reached my hand out grab her.

"Take my hand Sophie." I gasped. She reached her hand out, and leaned, but got scared, and pulled back to holding onto the bar. I knew she was frightened, and was afraid she would fall. I didn't blame her. "Don't be afraid Sophie. I'll catch you." I said staring into her eyes gaining her trust. She looked down, then stared at me. "Trust me." She nodded, then climbed higher up on it to where she was overhead of us. She was higher on the pillars than we were. In one great leap, she jumped, and plunged toward me. She grabbed onto my free hand, and I grabbed on as tight as I could. Doc grunted trying to hold both me and Sophie. I grunted hauling her up to my shoulders. She wrapped her arms around my neck, suffocating me. She slipped, and grabbed on to my wings roots. I could feel her squeezing so tight my legs were going numb. I told Doc to go as fast as he could. He crawled quickly over to the other side of the bridge. B.O.B. and Susan met us there. B.O.B. pulled Lucy off of my wings, and put her in my arms. She smiled as she was in my arms, knowing she was safe. I looked at Doc, and he put his hand on his heart.

Sophie looked up at me, and hugged my shoulders. "Oh thank you, Lucynelle." She called me Lucynelle before I had wings. I knew she remembered me.

I looked over at Doc. Doc stood there smiling at the fact that we had rescued all of the farmers. I had no words that could express how gratefull I was that he had saved my cousin's life. Therefore I didn't use words. Putting Sophie down, I grabbed his shoulders, and smiled. "Thank you so much, for saving my cousin's life!" I cried. I plunged in to kiss him. His already bulbous eyes grew wide with surprise. He then understood what I was doing, and close is eyes, accepting the kiss. When I pulled back, he was smiling. I blushed an extremely dark crimson. Sophie was giggling. I rolled my eyes, and picked her up to take her home.

When we turned towards home, Valoos was right there. "Oh no you aren't going anywhere."


	16. Fight or flight

Chapter 16

Valoos had found us, and we were in the greatest of trouble. I picked Sophie up, and ran. Susan, Doc, and Link followed behind. I saw B.O.B. follow not far. I ran as fast as I could. Valoos had shot his first arrow. I thought we were now completely doomed. As if by sheer miracle, B.O.B had slimed right infront of us, and the arrow got stuck in his indistructible gooey body. I had never been so happy to have B.O.B. so close. I held Sophie close to my chest, so she couldn't see what was going on. She was very scared, but knew that if she saw what was going on then she probably would have been more scared. I ran so fast it almost felt as if I was barely touching the ground.

Doc was right behind me. He hollared. "Don't look back!" I was stupid enough to do so, and Valoos was right on our tail. I screamed a short but distressed scream. He was slowly started to gain on us, and headed straight towards me. I just kept running, hoping that b.O.B. would hold onto his arrows. Soon enough B.O.B. had engulfed every arrow, so Valoos could no longer kill us. I was looking into his eyes, seeing his psychotic satisfaction. His grasp was in mere inches.

Suddenly out of the blue, Willow showed up. He punched him right in the face, and grabbed onto his hands keeping him from grabbing hold of Sophie. It was almost like seeing two birds fighting to the death. Willow was doing all he could to keep the fairy from grabbing me. He grunted as he was pushing against Valooses chest. "FLY LUCY! WHY WON"T YOU FLY?" He shouted.

I shouted in a distressed cry. "I don't know how to fly!"

"THEN RUN! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! I CAN'T HOLD HIM OFF FOR LONG!" I resumed running. When i looked back Valoos had been advancing in our direction, though Willow was merely slowing him down, and stalling. I knew I wouldn't be able to make it.

"Susan carry us. You'll be able to go farther than we can." I said running out of breath. She scooped us up, and ran to the east. I kept Sophie close, while in Susans arms. When I looked at her, she was scared of how high up we were. I felt her grasp onto my shoulders and her eyes wide in shock. I could tell that Susan was going quite far. I couldn't see Valoos anywhere in the distance, but Susan didn't want to stop.

She had ran farther that I had ever seen her run. Finally when we stopped, I had seen that we made it all the way to the cliffs of Moher. We had made it a far way away from Limerick. The cliffs were on the other side of Ireland. She gently put us down, and as soon as she did, I placed Sophie in Link's arms. She was terrified of him, but I didn't have time to explain. I ran in the direction Susan carried us away from. I ran back as fast as I could. Doc ran infront of me. "Wait! Lucy, don't. Are you out of your mind. Valoos will kill you." He clutched my shoulders in his grasp. He was much stronger than I was. I knew that i was always boney, and a bit on the weak side, but even for Doc?

I shoved him to the side, and shook my head. "Well, rather me than my brother. I have to save Willow!" I didn't get very far. There right infront of the feilds floated Valoos.

He had a dark eye, and a bloody lip. "Don't move!" He said souless. He had nothing more than a hand knife. He slowly floated closer. Without a word he landed on the ground before us. Susan got closer, and was ready to slam him down once again. "Don't even try giant." He darted his glance toward Susan. She stepped back a bit. He kept his eye on her, while constantly switching between me and her. I was frightened, and I had no clue what was left to do. "Get down on your hands and knees." He said advancing towards me. She did as told. "Both of you." I slowly kept eye contact, and got on my hands and knees. He smiled staring down at me. "End of the line human raised." He snickered. "I can always recapture some more. Build bigger, and better cages." He looked at me confused. i watched him crouch down. His face looked even more sinister up close. "Why aren't you running?"

I shook my head. "I can't" My forehead hit the ground, while he stood there, misunderstanding my motives.

"Aren't you frightened? Were you not running before?" He said his knife mere inches away. He noticed I was staring at it.

"Of course I am." I whimpered. "But I learned a while back, that as frowned upon as some things are most people don't speak up against things." I said quietly. "Whether it's arranged mariages, or killing of innocent people. People should speak up for what they believe. It may not be what others want to hear, and it might not change an individuals mind." I looked up at him, and then looked back down. "I don't plan on making you change your mind. I will just tell you now, that I would rather die here, rather than see you kill my cousin." Then came what I think was the most noble moment of my life. "Please." I begged. "Take me instead." I heard my cousin shouting pleads for me to reconsider. I knew she had life ahead of her. My life had already ended when my wings grew out.

"You're willing to trade a fairy life, in order to save a human?" I looked at Sophie, and nodded. He shrugged. "Have it your way." He grabbed me by my long red hair, and pulled me to my feet. It hurt when he yanked, since my hair was considerably thick.

I felt him grab hold of me, by my waist, and hoist me into the air. I was afraid of heights, and didn't want to look down. I saw him holding me over the side of the cliffs. I have been on tours of the cliffs many times, but never actually over them. The height made me feel sick, and dizzy. Out of nowhere, I saw Willow tackle him. "Get off of my sister, you monster!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Susan toss Doc in the direction of us. He landed on Valoos, trying to grab me. I felt like I was about to be dropped. That's when I was. Frightened out of fear of falling, I grasped onto Valooses ankle.

So here we were. Valoos and Willow were attacking each other. I was hanging by his ankle. Doc was on him trying to keep me from falling. it was astonishing that Valoos did fall like a rock. I assumed his wings were quite looked down at me, and I looked up at him. He made an aggrivated face. "Hey. Let go. I was going to stab you and drop you into the water, but I might as well kick you off." I felt his foot kick me in the head a few times. Willow tried grabbing his leg a few times, but Valoos was strong, I supposed. Doc attempted to reach out for me. He kept hitting me, until I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand the battery on my head any longer. I decided to just let go, and end it now.

It was merely a half second that I fell, when I saw Doc fall as well. I knew then that he cared so much for me, that he wouldn't let me die alone. he plunged head first, in my direction. He reached out for my hand, and I grabbed it, frightened. Now most people claim that when you're plunging to your death, that your life flashes before your eyes, and that time seems to slow down completely. Now I think it was just the height that made time seem so slow. After all the cliffs of Moher are over 700 feet above the waters below. Well, be it the slowing of time, or the height. A few things I was thinking of was never having my family know I was safe. My_ human _family They would never again see their little girl. Suddenly all I could think of was the monsters. I saw them shrink over my head, as I plunged toward the waters. I turned towards the only one within a hundred feet of me. I wrapped my arms around him, and wrapped my legs around his waist. He and I both squinted our eyes, when I whispered to him. "Goodbye Doc. I guess I'll be meeting my father after all." I felt his hishands wrap around me. One was on the back of my head weaved in my hair. The other one was on my waist. he kissed my cheek, and we both awaited it. I looked down, and saw we were close. I took a deep breath and, with clenched muscles, waited for it.

As soon as it happened, I knew things weren't right. There was something I didn't expect. Heaven was a faster voyage than I thought. No splash, no wettness. Nothing. I opened my eyes slowly. I saw Doc peep an eye open. We stared at each other for a moment. I didn't see us above the clouds, or any bright light. All we heard was a faint buzzing. When I looked we were a mere ten feet from the waters. I hadn't known what had happened. Were we floating in mid air? What was going on? He looked behind me, and slowly smiled excitedly. I looked down, and didn't think it would be possible. Could it really be true? I turned my head slowly, and saw the most amazing thing I had ever seen my body do. Right behind me, I saw it was my wings making the quiet buzzing. They were flapping at speed I had never seen. I turned back at Doc, a bit amazed. I had saved our lives!

I saw my fairy mother, and Willow come down to us. My mother looked at me surprised, and smiled. My brother looked at me bewildered. I didn't know if I should keep flapping or just stop and let us fall right in to the not so far anymore waters. I sort of looked at my mother a bit confused. She nodded, and told me things would be alright. Willow pulled Doc off of me, and carried him away. I watched my mother slowly envelope her arms around me. I slowly let my wings die down. She smiled, and kissed my forehead. I looked at the water, and then kept my arms around her. She grinned to me, and slowly carried me away.

We all met back at the jet. Insecto returned to us, and when we got all settled down, Monger told us that all in all things turned out terrific. He called for ambulances once the kidnapped village made it out alive. We got all the details. Based on the county reports, everybody was accounted for. It made me proud that we had rescued them all. Little Sophie was there as well. After much effort of pursuation, Monger allowed us to see the people we saved. We stepped out of the jet, and on the edge of the forest, there were about twelve ambulances checking out over thirty kidnap victims. They didn't seem to beaten up. Just a bit dehydrated, and very hungry. I looked around and saw the doctors shining little flashlights into their eyes. It was great seeing all of them not hurt.

We got bombarded with thank yous, and smiles. I felt like a real hero. A girl that was wrapped up in a blanket ran up to Link to kiss him. She was really laying it on thick. she tossed off her blanket, and dropped her water. "Oh thank you lad!"

She jumped into his arms, and wouldn't get off of him. I thought it was pretty cute. I laughed at them knowing that Link would brag more about that later on. I kept on looking till I saw the person I was looking for. Little baby Sophie hopped off of the back of an ambulance truck, and ran at full speed toward me. "Lucynelle, Lucynelle!" She cheered running in her little dress. I smiled excitedly, and she ran straight at me. I held my arms open, and she leaped into them.

"Hey there Sophie! how's my little cousin?" She smiled, and hugged me with happiness. "I bet you got a few questions don't you." She laughed.

"Yeah!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah?" I questioned. I carried her around and Monger walked up to us. "Hey Monger. I hear all the kidnap victims made it out alive. That's good news. nobody's hurt, and they're all treated." I smiled. He nodded. "So how are the other fairies?" I questioned.

He nodded once more. "They're all right. Once they found out what had happened, Willow rounded up the warriors, and made a dash for you all." That made me happy.

Link asked a question once the girl got off of him. "What about Valoos?" Link looked around afraid he would return.

Monger shrugged. "He's under control. We have him locked up in the area 51 prison cell. Solitary quarters. The fairies granted us permission to take the law into our hands. I think he'll be locked up for a long time." I sure hoped so. I winked to Sophie, and she winked back at me.

"Well, that's all good news." I smiled. I put Sophie down, since she was sort of giving me a back ache. "So what now? Do we get sent back to the facility?" I sneered. He smirked, and shook his head no.

"Nope. most definitely not." We all stood there, for a moment. I was confused. "You see, honeycake, you saved the kidnapped victims, and made sure they got out alive. You were even willing to lay down your own life to save another." I looked at Sophie, and she smiled at me proud of me. "Now if that isn't the most noble thing I've ever seen, I don't know what is. I know little Sophie here will never forget it." He ruffled her blonde hair. "You saved all those people, and as sure as I am a military general, I know that I am very very proud of you. So for what you have done, I am fufilling your wish, if not for a little while." I looked at him, my jaw dropping. "That's right. You get to stay in Ireland for a while."


	17. No more humans

Chapter 17

I sat in the jet excited by my efforts to save the victims. It felt really good, I would have to admit. B.O.B. slimed over to me, and held his hand up. I walked over to him, and slapped him a tough high five. "You rock Lucy. I have never seen anyone do a stunt like that. YOU ARE THE BOMB!" I smiled, and jumped up we bumped chests . . . well a chest, and a blob like substance where a chest should be, anyway. I was ecstatic, and the others were watching me jump up and down ecstatically. Finally I calmed down and took a seat next to Susan.

I ran my hands through my red hair, grinning excitedly. The boys, and Susan smiled in my direction. A big breath escaped my throat. "Wow. Can you believe all this?" I said nudging Susan. She was proudly smiling, and patted my head. I clapped my hands together. "I mean, we took Valoos down like that. Susan you slammed Valoos down like that!" I swung my hand through the air. "That was unbelievable. Link!" I turned towards him. "Dude, you got that can do attitude! I've never seen anything like that. You got the victims out through the forest, and if I'm correct an few admirers." I looked through the window, and saw a bunch of girls clamouring toward the window swooning Link's name. He looked at the window, and shrugged. I think I saw a smile creep up onto his face. What a ladies man-er monster. "B.O.B. That was awesome how you blocked those arrows. I still can't believe you could do that. That was amazing." Last but not least, I turned towards the bug that was there every step of the way. "Doc." I whispered. "You were spectacular. You rescued my cousin, and then were willing to go down with me. I can't thank you enough." I wrapped my arms around him, and hugged him tighter than I thought I could. Considering my light weight, I knew it was inferior to the others.

Link nodded his head, and grinned. "Well, Ginger, I would say that it was because you earned your wings, that was the reason you were flying. That was a great feat to sacrifice your life, for your cousin."

I had barely taken into consideration my own feats. Doc nodded. "It's true. You did more than half of what we could do. I have never seen you like that my dear." I blushed darkly, and thought that they were just trying to flatter me. I appreciated them.

I was frightened of what lay before me. I could hardly stand it. I stood out in my feild of sheep. Doc, B.O.B., and Link stood around me, Susan stand behind me, as Insecto was right next to her. Doc looked at me, smiling assurance to me. I didn't know how my family would react. How would they feel? Would they get upset with me? scared? proud? It was time. I grabbed Doc, and Link's hands. Suddenly I had feeling to run.

I had taken a deep breath, and clutched the door knob and slowly twisted it. Suddenly Doc walked infront of me, and grabbed both my hands. They looked at the large cabin with a bit of surprise. I had known that it did seem pretty large compared to other houses, but it was a farm house after all. It was quiet. A bit too quiet for my family. Though I was a bit calm and collected, my family would know of a visitor. The three that could fit inside had walked in, and looked around. The nice light wooden walls had seemed beautiful since there were so many windows. The house seemed to almost be open. Doc's eyes were big and surprised. Link's eyes were admiring the size of the house. B.O.B. had looked at the small pictures on the table. It was funny how the family all had dark brown hair, and mine was the redest color imaginable. I heard heavy footsteps coming up from the basement.

My brother had come up from the basement, and he was carrying a box of tools. He stopped briefly, scanning his eyes over all of us. They all looked at him smiling a nervous smile. They didn't know what to expect, and quite honestly neither did I. He suddenly dropped his box of tools and ran down the stairs. That seemed like a good time to turn and run, I turned towards the door, but Link grabbed me by the wing, and didn't let me escape. When I turned back, I saw my mother and father rise from the circular stairs. My father looked at me like he didn't know what to think. My mother had looked at me as if I had made an awful mistake. My brother was still staring at me surprised, but I didn't tell if it were a good surprised or a bad surprised.

B.O.B. slimed into the center of the room. "Hey. Nice to mee you. The names B.O.B." My mother gasped with terror.

I looked at the others, and they didn't attempt to frighten my parents any more. They knew that they were more frightening than B.O.B. was.

I looked at them hoping that I would somehow have a way to get to them without frightening them. They looked frightened enough of me. I took a carefull step towards them, and they gasped, and fell backwards near the couch. I was startled by their movements, and pulled back my cautious step. I looked at them as they stared scared of me. "Mom?" I whispered. She jerked back a bit, and closed her eyes shut tight as if I were here to hurt her. Then I looked at my father. "Dad?" He put his arms around my mother looking down. I couldn't believe it. Were my parents actually afraid of what I was? It couldn't be true. When I looked at my older brother Shane, he had totally turned toward me with a scowl.

"Leave us be, Lucy!" He shouted. I had started getting a bit upset. How could they not love me? I had loved them with all my heart, and they couldn't love me for what I was now? I lowered my head, and stared at the floor.

"Fine." I said slowly. "I can take a hint. I guess what I am is nothing in your eyes now." I said biting the inside of my mouth. I had to bite onto something, since I was so upset. I felt my fist clenching till my knuckles turned white. I suddenly turned my head up when Doc tucked my arm into his.

I looked at him, then at my parents. I could hardley believe what had happened. "Come, Lucy. Let's go before they get scared, and try to harm us." He said turning towards the doorway. His vision then went towards the people I called mother, and father, and Shane. His big expressive eyes turned very angry. "Who knows how such inconsiderate people will behave toward us." I walked out being escorted by my friend. I could tell the other monsters were bothered by it as well. Before we left Link got angry, and held his arms above his head, and growled loudly. I heard my family shout in fear. I got out of the house, and didn't look back.

My anger was boiling when I stormed through the house later to grab things. I ran up to my room to grab what I had left behind, that Monger didn't grab. There wasn't much he missed. Probably twelve or so things. I stomped into the room, while the monsters watched me. I saw Susan peeking through the second story window at me, and I knew that the look on her face was surprise of how upset I was. When I ran over to what was left the monsters halted in the doorframe. Susan was the first to speak. "Lucy. Please calm down. Your parents are just scared of you." I looked up at her, glaring through anger filled eyes.

"Don't try your cheering up speech on me, Susan. Now isn't the time." I said. I thudded my knees to the wooden floor, and grabbed my small valueables. I clutched my cd player in my hands, and unfolded my satchel. It got tossed in, and then I reached for the rest of my things. My bible, my locket that held a picture of Leon, and my favorite pillow.

Link followed me into the room. "Ginger, you need to cool off. Just take a breather, and we can talk this over later." I growled a low pitched "NO!"

Doc watched my anger fueled rampage. "Lucy, listen to Susan and Link. You know that your parents will come around eventually. Please my dear girl. You musn't get so upset." He ran over to me, to hold me in his grasp. I shoved him away, and resumed grabbing the rest of the stuff in my room.

"Excuse me, Doc, but if you haven't noticed, my parents barely loved me as a hard working human. I doubt they care now." I grabbed what was left, which was my favorite hat, a jet black beret and my beige trenchcoat. I put my hat, and coat on, crushing my wings down, to where they dragged on the ground. I was headed to the doorway, but then stopped. I glanced at the floor, of what was left. There in the middle of the room laid a dark steel heavy skeleton key. I stared at it, and slowly walked over to it. I bent down to pick it up slowly. When I held the cold steel between my fingers, I remembered all the times it let me into the no longer welcoming house. I slowlyfelt my fingers tighten around it, and my eyes burning with betrayel. I tossed it into the last thing that was left in the room. A small trash can. It made a loud clank sound.

I stood there in the room silent for a while. Closing my eyes smelling the aroma of my room one last time. When I opened my eyes, I turned towrd the door, and walked out. "Come on guys."

I sat there not knowing what exactly to do. My friends had nowhere to stay, and neither did I. I laid there in my sheep feild. The sheep were all around me, while the monsters were sitting around me. A sheep, and it's baby lamb walked up to me, and I smiled petting it. I usually figured things out while I sat out here. "I can't think of anything yet guys." I admitted. "The only thing I can think of is just laying out in the feilds. Monger gave us no money, so a hotel is out of the question." When I looked over at Susan, she was picking up sheep in her hands, and petting them. When she held them up to her face, to rub them on her cheeks, they would bite onto her hair. It was a bit cute. Link had his hands above his head, and about to eat a small ram. I guessed it when his mouth was wide open "Link, do you dare eat a sheep." I pointed him over towards a pond. "There are fish in that pond, and it's a big pond at that." He blushed, and headed over to it. With a splash he jumped right in. Insecto was grazing along with the sheep. The sheep felt a bit frightened of him, so they sort of stayed clear.

B.O.B. left a wet mucus like trail along the grass, and the sheep had stopped grazing wherever he slimed."Well," he asked "What about the forest, you know?" He asked. "I'm sure that they'll let you back in. Especially your mom." That's when it hit me.

My mother would surely let us in. The forest was a great deal larger than the feilds, and it held plenty of room for both Susan, and Insectosaurous. They could fit in it easily. Plus it would keep us clear of coyotes, and my mother could keep us somewhere safe, and a bit warmer for the night. I sat up, and looked at the monsters. "B.O.B., you are a genius." We all stood up, and went through the woods. We all stayed together, and traveled in the direction I had traveled earlier that day. I came across the same ranger I saw for the first time. He was the one that was my age, that had nearly killed me with the arrow. He heard me coming close, and darted his gaze toward me, and in the blink of an eye had his bow ready, with slender arrow in hand. I held up my hands defensively. "Whoah! Easy ranger it's me!" He took a deep breath, and lowered his bow. I smiled. He walked up to me, and hugged me closely.

"Whew Lucy. I could have killed you." His hug was crushing. Not as much as I thought though. It wasn't as bad as a normal person. "I was hoping you would return, Lucy. Come, your people are waiting." I walked with him, as he walked us through the forest. He didn't say much. I noticed he hooked his hand around my waist.

"So, tell me. What is your name, ranger?"

"The name is Taibu. I am part of Valoos's army. Well, I suppose your brother's army. He was put in charge." I was gratefull for that. I didn't want Valoos to be part of anything now. We walked along the forest, as he kept his hand constantly hooked around my waist. I looked at the monsters, with an eyebrow raised. They stared at the gesture, too. I knew they could tell I was uncomfortable. We finally made it to the fairies sanctuary like grounds.

The fairies looked at us, rather kindly now. They all looked at us, as if expecting us to be there. It seemed like they were welcoming us. When we made our way to the center of the forest, madam Razell made her way over to me. She smiled at me, and hugged me gently. "Dear child. We are so glad to see you once again."

"Madam Razell." I bowed respectfully. "My friends and I have nowhere to go. My human parents are frightened by our outer appearance." Willow made an angry face at the thought of my human parents. He was still discontented with humans as I could see. "We wished to be welcome here for refuge for a temporary time." She looked at me, a bit surprised. I looked at my mother, and she looked at me, a bit surprised, and splendid by my want of staying. Willow stared at my friends, and pursed his lips, keeping an eye on Doc. Razell looked over at the others and raised her eyebrows.

"I will grant you all permission to stay. We have a comfortable meadow for your large friends to stay in. You all may stay in our homes, but I insist that you keep the humans away from our world." I nodded in agreement understanding all to well that she desired no human contact with the forest and humans.


End file.
